Memorias de una Reina
by Son Airi
Summary: Comenzaré esta historia desde mucho antes de convertirme en Reina de la raza más poderosa del universo...
1. Piloto

Comenzaré esta historia desde mucho antes de convertirme en Reina de la raza más poderosa del universo...

* * *

>Las viejas historias cuentan que nuestra raza fue salvada por los Tsufuru del espacio, otros cuentan que desde tiempos remotos fuimos tratados como esclavos... y yo sinceramente concuerdo con lo segundo, por que yo estuve ahí, viví el día en que Veyita cansado del trato de los Tsufuru, decidió revelarse...<p><p>

* * *

>Era un día cálido en el planeta Veyita, la época del año donde el calor era casi insoportable y dábamos gracias por nuestras "acogedoras cuevas" si es que les puede llamar así, mantenían la humedad de la noche y durante el día podíamos encontrar cierta comodidad dentro de ellas, y todo esto se nos permitía cuando los Tsufuru no nos obligaban a trabajar en las minas.<p><p>

-Oye Gine, te gustaría ir a tomar algo después del trabajo, los chicos y yo estaría muy gustosos de que nos acompañaras...-Exclamo un Saiyan Alto corpulento y con una mirada que denotaba un poco de malas intenciones.

-No gracias iré a casa después del trabajo...- dijo una tímida Gine

-Vamos será divertido...- el hombre toma a Gine del brazo.

-Estás lastimándome!-Exclama la chica.

-Hey! Chico rudo, por que no la dejas en paz?- exclamo otra voz femenina.

-Vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, Saiidi, tanto tiempo- exclamó el Saiyan

-Tu... tanto tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre... será mejor que la sueltes-

-o si no que? -

-Te las verás conmigo...- Saiidi toma la muñeca con el que el Saiyan sostiene a Gine y comienza a apretarlo con fuerza hasta que este la suelta.

-Buen chico...-

El Saiyan da media vuelta y se va maldiciendo.

Ambas chicas ríen a carcajadas después de aquel evento.

* * *

><p><p>

-Ahh! Que hermosa noche, después del calor insoportable de la tarde esto es el paraíso.-Saiidi se recuesta en el suelo y recarga su cabeza en un pequeño montículo de arena, la fogata a su lado iluminaba su pálida tez. -Recuerdas Gine, cuando veníamos a estas tierras a jugar y.. recuerdas a esa anciana Tsufuru que muy a menudo nos decía "nuestro futuro"?-

Gine levanto la mirada y contemplo las estrellas. -Eran tiempo mejores- suelta una risita.

-Recuerdas que fue lo que nos dijo la última vez antes de morir? -

-Si...-

-Una de ustedes nació para ser Reina...- Comenzó Saiidi.

-Y la otra dará a luz al guerrero más poderoso del universo...- Finalizo Gine

-No puedo creer que creyéramos esas cosas- Ríe Saiidi

-Lo sé suena tan absurdo...-

-Y dime Gine has escuchado los rumores? -

-A que te refieres? -

Saiidi se incorpora y observa a la chica.

-Recuerdas a ese sujeto llamado ...Veyita...-

Gine piensa un momento -Si, es el sujeto que hasta ahora es el campeón en las... peleas callejeras entre los más fuertes de las minas.-

-Así es, corre el rumor de que está planeando algo grande...-

-Y con algo grande te refieres a...-

-Una rebelión Gine... Veyita está planeando rebelarse contra los Tsufuru-

Gine duda un segundo -Eso es imposible! -Se levanta de un salto -Ellos... Ellos tiene una tecnología muy avanzada que podrían acabar con nosotros en segundos! Es... es impensable-

Saiidi se levanta -No es imposible Gine...somos fuertes, no tendremos armas, pero debido a las condiciones en las que vivimos han hecho que con cada nueva generación seamos más fuertes... son mencionar..-hace una pausa y ladea la cabeza- recuerdas, hace casi 8 años... lo que nos sucedió con la luna llena?

-No Saidii...yo... no recuerdo nada...-

Saiidi se sorprende- En Verdad Gine? No recuerdas en lo que nos transformamos cuando vemos la luna llena? -

-Disculpame pero no...- responde algo apena la chica

-No..no tienes por que disculparte, hay muchos que no lo recuerdan, debo decir que la mayoría no recuerda, somos solo unos pocos los que si...-

-Y volviendo al tema, cuando tiene pensando este supuesto Veyita empezar su rebelión?-

-No sé, vamos a averiguarlo -

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Sabía que el lugar en donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones "secretas" no era lejos de donde Gine y yo pasábamos largas horas contemplando las estrellas, así que nos aventuramos en los alrededores...<p><p>

-Estamos hartos de trabajar para estos enanos que se escudan en su maldita tecnología...- Dice enojado el que parece ser el líder del grupo.

-Cuando lo haremos? -Pregunta un hombre que a la vista parecía bastante alto a pesar de estar sentado, Saiidi lo reconoció inmediatamente, ese gracioso Bigote no pasaba desapercibido tan fácilmente.

-Debo hablar con el...-Los ojos de Saiidi brillaron con la luz de la fogata de aquel grupo.

-No Saiidii no- Gine trato de detenerla... fue inútil

-Debe ser pronto...la luna llena no tardara en aparecer en el cielo...-

El silencio reinó el lugar tras las palabras de Saiidi

-Que haces aquí? - Pregunta el mismo hombre corpulento del bigote.

-Vine a verlo a el...- Señala con su cabeza al lider del grupo.

-Y por que es eso?- Pregunta

-Por que tus hombres...- camina en dirección al líder. - no son exactamente lo que se puede considerar como discretos...- voltea su cuerpo hacia el hombre con el bigote y nota que en su muñeca lleva un vendaje. -Que tal va la muñeca? -

El hombre se limita a tocar su mano lastimada

-Nappa, hazte a un lado, quiero escucharla-

Saiidi se acerca al Líder

-Veyita, por toda la mina se rumora que planeas una rebelión contra los Tsufurus... cómo piensas hacerlo?-

Veyita se levanta y toma un lugar frente a Saiidi

-Eso es lo que intentamos planear en éste lugar...- Veyita camina alrededor de Saiidi

-Será mejor que tengas una estrategia pronto, falta menos de 1 semana para la luna llena...-

Veyita se detiene justo detrás de ella -Que hay con la luna llena...-

-Por lo que se rumora sobre ti, estoy segura que sabes a lo que me refiero, lo recuerdas no es así...- se gira para encontrarse con el rostro de Veyita. -Tu recuerdas lo que pasó hace 8 años cuando todos vimos la luna llena...-

-Cómo lo sabes?-

-He descubierto, que los Saiyajin que tenemos mayor nivel de pelea podemos recordar lo que sucede, sin embargo lo que menor nivel no tienen idea de lo que sucede...-

-Los Tsufurus, Tienen armas...-

-Nosotros... Tenemos la luna llena...- responde Saiidi -Pero... aún así necesitas un ejército por así decirlo, y debo confesar que no muchos Saiyans tienen el poder de pelea como tu o como los que están reunidos aquí...-

-Que sugieres entonces? -

-Enviar un mensaje...-

-Explícate...-

-debemos forzar a los ejércitos Tsufuru a que salgan de las ciudades, que los que no se pueden controlo los ataquen directamente y el resto de nosotros, tomaremos la ciudad, ya que podemos controlar nuestras acciones en ese estado, podremos causar daños mínimos y apoderarnos de sus ciudades... así no tendremos que empezar todo desde cero... -

-Nosotros Dijiste? Acaso planeas ayudar en todo esto? -

-Por su puesto, Soy Saiyajin, tengo sangre de guerrera...-

-Tiene agallas mujer, debo admitirlo, y tu plan no suena nada mal... pero como dices, necesito un ejército.-

-Entonces que tus reuniones secretas dejen de ser tan secretas... debes acercate a los peleadores de menor nivel... tendrán un poder de pelea bajo pero la batalla los llama, al igual que a ti y a mi...-

Veyita hace una mueca, la idea de lidiar con peleadores de menor nivel al suyo no le hacia mucha gracia.

-Nappa! - Grita Veyita. -Conoces a esta mujer? -

-Ah... si señor la he visto varias veces en la mina-

-Dime Nappa... acaso fue ella la que te causo ese daño en la muñeca...-

-Eh... si señor- Responde un poco apenado el Saiyan.

-Fuiste capaz de lastimar a uno de mis mejores hombres...-

-El se lo busco, estaba molestando a una amiga...-

-Es eso verdad Nappa...-

Gine escucha la conversación y se esconde tras unos arbustos cerca del lugar -Que haces Saiidi...- Piensa.

-Eh pues...-

-Quiero que pelees contra el nuevamente...- Veyita susurra al oído de Saiidi. -Si puedes recordar lo que dices recordar, no tendrás problema para mantener una batalla contra el... derrótalo y tal vez, te permita unirte a mi equipo de batalla...-

-No tengo que probarle nada a nadie...-

-Lo sé, pero como Saiyajin que eres, no le dirás no a una batalla, tu misma lo dijiste, está en tu sangre...-

Saiidi se limita a esbozar un sonrisa, Veyita tenía razón, su sangre guerrera no le permitía decirle no a una batalla que pintaba para ser bastante interesante...

-Nappa!- Grita Veyita. -Pelearas contra ella... veamos de lo que es capaz-

-Será un placer Veyita- Responde el grandulón.

Saidii aún le daba la espalda a Nappa, justo cuando siente su enorme mano tocar su hombro, reaccionando de inmediato y con una agilidad solo presente en la mujeres Saiyajin, da un salto y un giro hacia atrás, cuando tiene en la mira la nuca de Nappa no duda en acertarle una fuerte patada, dejando paralizado al Gran Saiyajin...

-Patético...-dice para si misma, y sin voltear atrás camina hacia donde se encuentra su amiga.

-Cual es tu nombre -Pregunta Veyita

Saiidi se detiene y apenas si gira el rosto -Saiidi... no lo olvides...-


	2. 7 días

Capítulo 2

7 días

Después de aquel encuentro, todos sabíamos que el tiempo se nos estaba agotando, y los juegos tontos y conspiraciones ya no tenían cabida en nuestra agenda.

Sin embargo algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que podría retrasar nuestros planes e incluso acabar con ellos...

* * *

><p><p>

Un día común para los Saiyajin transcurría, todos hacían lo que se "supone" debían hacer, extraer materiales preciosos de las minas para satisfacer la avaricia Tsufuru.

El descontento hacia esta forma de vida que les imponía día a día a los Saiyajin era cada vez más notoria, cada vez era menor la obediencia hacia quienes los vigilaban en horas laborales, más de uno fue confinado a los calabozos, y su estadía en aquellas lugares dependía del ánimo del agredido...

-Y has tenido noticias? - Pregunta Gine

-No, aún no, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo...- respondo

-Y veyita? Has sabido algo de él?-

-Tampoco, es como si se hubiese esfumad...-

A unos cuantos metros de nuestro lugar de trabajo un alboroto comienza a armarse, y todos nuestros compañeros comienzan a reunirse en aquel lugar.

-Maldito Tsufuru moriras aquí mismo! - Grita una voz masculina, la reconocí de inmediato.

-Veyita...- digo para mi misma

Era el, el que suponía dirigir nuestra rebelión estaba peleando contra uno de los guardias Tsufuru, lo tenía sometido en el piso acertando un golpe tras otro, los guardas compañeros claro que no se hicieron esperar y fueron al rescate de su compañero cuando logro ver tirado en el piso un extraño aparato que jamás había visto, todos conocíamos los diversos artefactos Tsufuru, conocíamos a la perfección los instrumentos que usaban para torturarnos...

El resto de los guardias lograron neutralizar a Veyita, no sin antes propinarle una fuerte descarga de uno de esos aparatos de los cuales todos estábamos familiarizados, lograron desmayarlo y llevarlo a los calabozos.

* * *

><p><p>

-Gine, ven ayúdame con esto-

Mi querida amiga no tarda en tomar su lugar a mi lado.

-Que es esto?, jamás había visto algo así...- mientras observa el extraño aparato que había recogido unas horas antes.

-Tu eres la experta en tecnología Tsufuru-

-Si bueno esto es algo nuevo, dame unos minutos y te diré lo que es...-

* * *

><p><p>

-Y listo!- Exclama Gine orgullosa al mismo tiempo que me despertó de una pequeña siesta que no pude evitar tomar...

-Y? que es -

-Al parecer es una especie de calendario lunar, observa – Gine toma el pequeño objeto circular, presiona una serie de botones a los costados y del centro se proyectan por encima del objeto una imagen del cielo nocturno, la luna aparece en lo alto de la imagen y nos damos cuenta que si la tocamos y mo vemos hacia un lado aparece la fase del día siguiente.

-Mira Gine, la luna llena! -

-Es vedad! Faltan exatamente...- recorre las lunas para contarlas – 7 días...-

-Ellos saben... los Tsufuru saben lo que pasa cada luna llena, es por eso que jamás habíamos visto estos aparatos...-

-Nos tienen miedo...- Finaliza Gine.

* * *

><p><p>

La celda era de un tamaño muy reducido , húmeda y fría apenas una tenue luz lograba iluminar ese pequeño lugar, a un costado la tenue luz de luna se filtraba.

Vestida con una larga capa y una capucha logré escabullirme hacia los calabazos Tsufuru.

El rechinido de la puerta logra que Veyita ponga su atención en mi...

-Quién eres? - pregunta en too agresivo.

-Así tratas a quien viene a rescatarte? -contesto al tiempo que retiro la capucha.

-No pedí rescate...-

-Lo sé pero te necesitamos allá arriba...- tomo asiento en una de las sillitas del lugar -no sé si seas consiente de la gravedad de tu caso y lo que representa que estés aquí encerrado...-

Veyita se limita a mirarme

-Que haces aquí? -

-Ya te lo dije, viene a sacarte de aquí- me quedo pensativa un instante – En realidad vengo a alentarte para que salgas de aquí, aquí mira...- saco el artefacto que robe de aquel guardia, logrando captar la atención de Veyita, enciendo el pequeño artefacto y le explico como funciona.

-Entiendes que tenemos solo 7 días para poder lograr nuestra libertas y se te ocurre golpear a un guardia y que te mantengan aquí encerrado por no sé cuanto tiempo? -

-por qué? - hace una pausa -Por qué me ayudas, por que te arriesgas a venir hasta aquí por mi?-

-No lo hago por ti...- Me levanto y voy hacia la pequeña ventana, la luz de la luna ilumina mi rostro -Lo hago por todos nosotros...- me vuelvo hacia el – Y por que creo que somos guerreros no esclavos...-

El semblante de Veyita cambia por completo, ahora parece un poco desconcertado.

-Mejor que nadie sabes que no eres el primero en intentarlo... - me dirijo hacia la puerta de la celda – y en definitiva no serás el último si fallamos.-

-Mis padres al igual que los tuyos supongo, murieron convencidos de ello, murieron creyendo que no debemos ser esclavos de nadie sino conquistadores y guerreros... es tu decisión ahora.-

Miro el pequeño objeto sobre la mesa -7 días...-

Veyita solo me ve alejarme.


	3. Dawn of a new day

Capítulo 3

Dawn of a New Day

No pude dormir el resto de la noche, mil pensamientos surcaban mi cabeza, teníamos poco tiempo, me preguntaba si había sido una tonta en creer que tal vez él sería el que pondría fin a nuestra esclavitud...

A la mañana siguiente apenas si podía mantenerme en pie, el cansancio mental era peor que el físico, cuando de pronto...

-Saiidi!- gritaba una voz muy familiar para mi

-Saiidi!- Era Gine, corría y gritaba en mi dirección apartando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

-Que sucede por qué tanta prisa? -pregunté

-No hay tiempo, tienes que venir YA- tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia una área poco concurrida de la mina.

-Llego el tiempo... finalmente llego el momento de liberarnos de estos miserables insectos!- comenzó una voz masculina.

-Llego el momento de demostrarles quiénes somos los Saiyajin! - Gine y yo logramos escabullirnos hasta el frente de tan concurrido lugar, era el, Veyita, el hombre que hace apenas unas horas había visitado...

-Creo que logró escapar -le susurro a Gine y no evita soltar una risita.

Muchas caras conocidas había en aquel lugar, gente que sinceramente jamás creí que vería...

-Es por eso que pido el apoyo de todos ustedes para liberarnos de ellos, a partir de hoy tendremos 5 días para que la luna llena ilumine el cielo de este planeta, 5 días para que los Tsufurus tiemblen ante nuestra verdadera naturaleza, por que nosotros no somos esclavos, sino guerreros! - finaliza y levanta su puño, me alegra escuchar los gritos de apoyo de los demás...

Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzan, ambos nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza...

-Está hecho Saiidi...- dice mi buena amiga mientras caminamos de regreso a casa.

-Así parece, solo espero que pueda organizar a todos para cuando llegue el momento- respondo

-Dudas de él?-

-No lo sé...-

La mañana siguiente me sentí llena de energía por alguna razón, tenía un buen presentimiento con todo lo que estaba por suceder seguía teniendo mis dudas, sin embargo el positivismo tenía un peso mayor en mi mente...

* * *

><p>Platicaba con mi amiga Gine y algunas otras chicas en nuestro "tiempo Libre" , cuando de pronto siento una mano cálida posarse sobre mi hombro, Gine y las demás chicas de pronto enmudecen, giro mi rostro para encontrarme con Veyita.<p>

-Podemos hablar? - dice en tono serio

-Sin problema, aunque-hago una pausa- son necesarios los guardaespaldas? - miro a su par de acompañantes.

-Sígueme...- Camino detrás de el, sus dos guardaespaldas esperan a que me adelante un poco y nos siguen.

Salimos del área de minas y nos dirigimos aun claro un poco apartado, a lo lejos pude ver un conjunto de casas.

-A dónde vamos?- pregunto

-Pronto sabrás...-

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a aquel lugar me di cuenta que era una especie de pueblito fantasma, un lugar que ni siquiera los Tsufuru tomaban en cuenta.<p>

Entramos a la construcción más grande para encontrarnos con el resto de Saiyajin de "Elite" o así los llamaba yo, ya que éramos pocos los que podíamos transformarnos y recordar cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

-Es tu especie de cuartel general?- pregunto

-Algo así- responde Veyita

-Buena elección, los Tsufuru no ponen un pie en esta zona desde bastante tiempo.-

-Así es, ven quiero mostrarte algo-

Lo sigo hasta la estancia principal, y es cuando lo veo, no podía creerlo, sobre una enorme mesa circular, se alzaba una réplica exacta de la ciudad Tsufuru.

-Ustedes... hicieron ésto?- pregunto asombrada mientras me agacho para ver los perfectos detalles en cada pieza de aquella espectacular maqueta.

-Si, después de varios años de acciones de inteligencia pudimos hacer una réplica exacta de su ciudad...-

-Espera, de varios años dices? - Lo miré asombrada -Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando ésto? - me acerqué a el.

-Cerca de 5 años, y debo admitir que el día que fuiste a la reunión y mencionaste lo de la transformación -hizo una pausa -fue el día que decidí poner todo en marcha y por eso te doy las gracias...-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, al final creo que los dos buscamos lo mismo,no?-

La puerta se abrió de pronto y un grupo de Saiyajin entraron a la sala, hicieron una pausa al vernos solos...

-Interrumpimos algo? -Preguntó Nappa

-Para nada- respondo inmediatamente y me alejo de Veyita, me coloque frente a la mesa circular, Veyita se colocó junto a mi y los demás Saiyans tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa.

-Quiero suponer que ya tienes un plan...- Le susurré

-Estamos afinando los últimos detalles...- respondió -Ahora pon atención puedo que ésto te interese.-

Comenzó a hablar un Saiyan que jamás había visto, Paragus era su nombre, comenzó a hablar de algunas tácticas cuando...

-Creo que lo mejor será destruir su fuente de energía...- Veyita señalo una pequeña estructura el norte de la ciudad -Tenemos información de que ese lugar el centro de energía para todo tipo de armamento Tsufuru... -

Hay un silencio en la sala

-Si logramos acceder a su base de datos y desactivarla... quedarán totalmente indefensos...- comento

-Deberíamos destruirla...- Comenta Paragus

-No, debemos desactivarla, si la destruimos no sabes que pueda ocurrir en el resto de la ciudad, debemos mantenerla casi intacta...- Respondió Veyita

-Conozco a alguien que podría encargarse de ese trabajo...- comento después de un breve silencio, veyita me observa curioso.

-Gine... es mi mejor amiga, y... por algún motivo que desconozco sabe a la perfección como funciona la tecnología Tsufuro, es muy buena con los número y la tecnología solo que ... no es tan buena en el campo de batalla.- Finalizo

-Crees que quiera ayudarnos? -Pregunta Veyita

-Sin dudarlo... -

-Solo existe un problema, si nivel de pelea es bajo... si se llegara a transformar... sería un peligro.-

-Debemos evitar que vea directamente la luna... y asegurarnos de que llegue pronto

-La estrategia será la siguiente...Dejaremos que los de menor nivel luchen fuera de la ciudad, harán que los Tsufuru envíen la artillería pesada para controlarlos fuera de la ciudad, mientras nosotros ... acabamos con el resto tratando de no hacer tantos destrozos.-

Todos en la sala dan su aprobación

-Yo me encargaré de llevar a Gine hasta el centro de mando, necesitare un poco de apoyo y si están en forma Oozaru será mucho mejor...- propongo

-Así será – Finaliza Veyita

Vayita y yo fuimos los primeros en abandonar la sala, me acompaño hasta la entrada del "pueblito fantasma"


	4. The dance of eternity

Antes que nada Gracias por sus RR, Fav's y Follows :3 lo amodoro! Y una disculpa por tardar tannntoo en actualizar, me dan bloqueos creativos :( , espero terminar esta historia lo antes posible, Gracias de nuevo!

En este capítulo aparecen pequeñas notas de autor entre () paréntesis! .

Capítulo 4

The dance of eternity

Esa noche Gine y yo nos encontrábamos a la orilla de un pequeño estanque cerca de nuestro hogar, A mi amiga le encanta cepillar mi larga cabellera, decía que la ayudaba a pensar y a relajarse.

-Gine, está todo bien? - pregunto

-Eh?ah... si-

Noté inmediatamente su tartamudeo.

-Estás segura? Estás más callada que de costumbre- Gine soltó mi cabello y se sentó a mi lado.

-Crees que.. todo salga bien?- pregunta

-Claro que si! Somos guerreros Gine, nuestro destino no es ser esclavo de nada ni de nadie.-

Gine baja la mirada y se queda pensativa.

-Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa o si? - La conocía demasiado bien para saber que eso no era todo.

-Lo que pasa es... - se sonroja – Recuerdas a Bardock...- se sonroja aún más.

-mmm mas o menos, que hay con el? -

-Bueno es que el y yo...- Abro los ojos de par en par

-No me digas que el y tu! -

-Si... -

-Espera un momento... por que no me había dado cuenta? -

Gine me mira extrañada

-Tal vez por que tu estabas muy ocupada con alguien llamado Veyita...-

-Ve... Veyita- por mi cabeza pasó su perfecta imagen. -Nee, digo, es atractivo si pero ...-

-Pero nada, he visto como lo miras y como te mira...-

-Como me mira... - dije para mi. -Nunca había pensado en eso sabes, tal vez solo sea ... Admiración? - respondí

-Si claro ahora lo llaman admiración? - Responde Gine en un tono burlón.

-Acaso te estás burlando?-

-Noo para nada, solo digo que esa admiración es demasiada – ríe

-Ba... no hay tiempo para eso, además estamos planeando una rebelión sabes? Una rebelión que si no me equivoco deberá llevarse a cabo en algunas horas- Miro al horizonte

-Ese es el pretexto.- sigue riendo entre dientes

No hago más que voltear la mirada.

* * *

><p>Esa noche nuevamente no pude dormir, la emoción de la pelea que estaba por llevarse acabo era mucho más grande que mis ganas de dormir, pero el hecho de que tal vez el día mañana seríamos libres por fin quitaba de mi cabeza cualquier otro pensamiento.<p>

Gine por el contrario dormía plácidamente, aún no se había dado cuenta de la importancia que su participación tendría en todo ésto, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, ella se encargaría de desactivar la planta de energía de los Tsufuru y así desactivar todo su armamento...

Mi mejor amiga no era una Saiayajin normal, siempre lo había pensado, prefiere la tranquilidad, pareciera que esa sangre de guerrero que corre por nuestras venas no tuviera efecto en ella, sin embargo esta ahí y al igual que los demás puede transformarse en Oozaru, solo que ella no recuerda nada de lo que hace, ese será el reto, lograr que llegue hasta la planta sin que la luna llena haga efecto en ella o de lo contrario todo sería un caos.

Me levante y caminé hacia la ventana, tome una silla y me senté a observar el cielo, ahí estaba nuestra aliada, la luna, aunque no llena del todo.

Un sonido extraño rompió el silencio de nuestra habitación a Gine pareció no importarle ya que solo se movió un poco, busque la fuente del extraño sonido, salía de un pequeño bolso de mi amiga, era un artefacto similar al que le había dado a Veyita en aquella ocasión, el sonido era una especie de alarma al tomarlo un proyección de la luna apareció, pero esta vez su color era rojo no azul como la vez pasada, la figura lunar comenzaba a formar un círculo perfecto lentamente, y debajo de ella una cuenta regresiva...

-23... -dije en voz baja.

Exactamente dentro de 23 horas nuestro destino sería cambiado para siempre, para bien o para mal eso nadie podía decirlo pero dentro de 23 horas nosotros los Saiyajin demostraríamos de que estábamos hechos...

* * *

><p>Gine despertó y me vio aún sentada junto a la ventana, una hermosa luz anaranjada alumbraba la pequeña habitación, Gine volteó a ver mi cama y notó que estaba en perfecto estado cosa que no era habitual.<p>

-Acaso no dormiste?- preguntó

-No pude...-

-Necesitaras energía para esta noche...-

-Ya habrá tiempo para descansar, vamos debemos irnos.-

Me levante de la pequeña silla y salí de la casa, a pesar de ser de mañana, podía sentir una potente energía en todo el planeta, esa era la energía que sería nuestra aliada esa noche.

* * *

><p>Tal como se había acordado unas semanas antes, ningún Saiyajin asistió a las minas o lugares de trabajo en su lugar todos nos reunimos en la plaza principal de nuestra humilde ciudad.<p>

Gine y yo llegamos al lugar acordado, todos estaban reunidos, desde los peleadores de menor nivel hasta los grandes guerreros y también gente que en mi vida había visto.

Todos formaban un círculo alrededor de alguien, en cuanto escuche su voz supe...

-Esta noche todo se decide! - comenzó- Esta noche lucharemos! Una Nueva era comienza para nosotros – Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- Comienza una era de Libertad! - Todos los presentes dieron un grito de furia en apoyo a Veyita.

-No nos rendiremos y muchos menos nos dejaremos vencer! Por que esa el la ley Saiayajin, nos levantaremos y lucharemos y si es necesario moriremos! Por que sé que todos nosotros lucharemos hasta el final... - Finalizó, los gritos de apoyo se hicieron presentes nuevamente pude sentir como mi piel se erizaba debido a la emoción, Veyita tenía razón, esta noche comenzaba una nueva era para nosotros... una era de libertad...

-AHOO- se escucho por parte de todos los Saiyans tanto hombres como mujeres, mientras levantaban su puño _(si a lo 300 ) ._

* * *

><p>Momentos más tarde el círculo de personas se había disipado, Veyita y a los que el llamaba sus generales, formaron otro círculo más apartado del resto de la muchedumbre.<p>

-Gine ven...- tome de la mano a mi amiga y caminamos hacia donde estaba Veyita.

-Caballeros- hablé y voltearon su atención hacia nosotras. -Grandote – miré a Napa y no hizo mas que una mueca de desapruebo y volteo la mirada. Reí para mis adentros.

-Veyita – asentí con la cabeza al igual que el.

-Tenemos reportes de que las tropas Tsufuru se están movilizando- Dijo un Saiyajin de aspecto un poco mayor que el resto, Paragus era su nombre.

-Que tan lejos están? - pregunto Veyita.

-Tardaran en dejar la ciudad, llegaran con el primer regimiento en aproximadamente 4 horas – respondió.

-Bien, debemos forzarlos a que envíen su artillería pesada a las afueras de la ciudad...- continua Veyita.

Un par de sonidos interrumpieron a los presentes, Veyita y yo reconocimos el sonido de inmediato y ambos sacamos de entre nuestras ropas el pequeño aparato que mostraba las fases de la luna.

-5...- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Dentro de 5 horas la luna llena será nuestra aliada... - dije todos miramos al cielo, estaba teñido de naranja aún pero ya se podía ver 1/4 del contorno de aquella perfecta luna totalmente redonda.

-Tenemos el tiempo perfecto, crees que puedan contenerlos 1 hora sin transformarse? - pregunté.

-Lo harán y nos darán el tiempo necesario para llegar al centro de la ciudad – Responde Veyita

-Gine estás lista ? -

-Si! -

* * *

><p>El cielo se había tornado Negro y las estrellas brillaban con una mayor intensidad que de costumbre, pareciera que nos daban ánimos para seguir, los generales de Veyita, Gine y yo volamos a toda velocidad para monitorear el primer batallón.<p>

-Ahí están! - grito Gine, nos detuvimos en el aire para apreciar la batalla, teníamos la ventaja a pesar de que aquel grupo aún no se había transformado en Oozaru.

-Resistirán.- Dijo vegeta.

Volteamos la mirada en dirección a la ciudad Tsufuru y nos dimos cuenta que como lo habíamos planeado, aquel primer batallón logró la atención del ejercito Tsufuru, enviaban más soldados.

-Bien, es nuestra oportunidad! - grito Veyita y voló a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad, todos los seguimos.

Voltee al cielo, ahí estaba nuestra aliada de esta noche, algunas nubes aún bloqueaban la vista completa

pero todos podíamos sentir su magnífica energía.

-Casi es tiempo.- le dije a Veyita, el volteó sobre su hombro para ver el resplandor del cuerpo celeste.

-No falta mucho para llegar.-

-Tora! - grito Veyita _(si, para este fic decidí que __T__ora pertenecería a la clase elite mas que al escuadrón de Bardock , no me odien XD ) _

_-_Que sucede Veyita?_- _Tora emparejo su vuelo al de Veyita.

-Tora, en cuanto lleguemos debemos darnos prisa en aniquilar a cualquier Tsufuru que nos encontremos, la ciudad debe estar poco protegida así que no será un problema, ellos se darán cuenta y supongo que enviaran refuerzos militares de nuevo a la ciudad, será entonces cuando nos trasformaremos.-

-Entendido Veyita, se los diré al resto.-

-Saiidi- Dijo el Saiyajin

Me empareje a su altura – Dime Veyita.-

-Estamos a punto de llegar, las acompañaré a tu amiga y a ti hasta la planta de energía. - dijo

-Veyita, no será necesario que nos escoltes, todo estará bien, deberías quedarte con el resto del grupo...-

Veyita solo hizo una mueca.

-Todo estará bien, confía en mi. - Veyita volteo su mirada hacia la mía -Gine! - mi amiga compendió inmediatamente y amabas nos adelantamos al resto volando a máxima velocidad.

* * *

><p>Ciudad Tsufuru<p>

Gine y yo nos escabullíamos por estrechos callejones de aquella majestuosa ciudad cuando sentí un fuerte palpitar en mi pecho cayendo al suelo.

-Saiidi! Estás bien- preguntó Gine.

-Si... es solo que ... la energía lunar ... -

Me levante y mi amiga me siguió, estamos cerca dije, cuando un pelotón de guardias caminaron por dónde nos escondíamos.

-Demonios son demasiados...- pensé

-Mira Saiidi, no está muy lejos, creo que puedo llegar... no tienes que preocuparte por la luna llena sobre mi... -

-Que? A que te refieres?- pregunte sorprendida

-Lo que pasa es que yo...- Un disparo a nuestro escondite interrumpió la conversación.

-Detrás de mi Gine! - Grité.

Adopte posición de batalla mientras Gine se colocaba detrás mio,

-10...- conté. -Bien esto será divertido...-

-Gine a la cuenta de tres volaras a máxima velocidad hasta la planta, no está muy lejos debe estar desprotegida yo me lanzaré sobre ellos para darte oportunidad, estás lista?

-Si..-

-1...-

-2...-

-AHORA!-

Gine se elevo a toda velocidad mientras yo me lancé contra los guardias, logre enviar a 3 lejos de donde nos encontrábamos pero otros 3 lograron sujetarme de los brazos y cabeza, el resto apuntaron hacia mi con sus armas...

-Muy tarde, Malditos insectos – La luna brilló en todo su esplendor, la mire directamente y comencé a sentir un poder tremendo apoderarse de mi...

* * *

><p>Gine logro escabullirse por algunos angostos callejones hasta un costado de la planta de energía, subió las escaleras de emergencia hasta el segundo piso y entro por un acceso alterno -<strong>solo personal autorizado- <strong>decía.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al centro de control.

-Solicitamos Ayuda, Solicitamos Ayuda! - Gritó una voz a una pantalla frente a el -Los Saiyajin se ahn revelado en nuestra Contra Necesitamos refuerzos! Organización Interplanetaria de comercio estamos bajo ataque, repito estamos bajo ataque enemigo! - Gine se escabullo detrás de aquel Tsufuru...

-Repito estamos bajo ...- Lo último que ese Tsufuru pudo ver, fue la planta del pie de Gine._ ( que no le guste pelear a nuestra linda Gine no significa que no sepa :3 )._

Gine corto aquella transmisión inmediatamente, y mediante el tablero tuvo acceso al controlador principal.

-Armas de fuego... Adiós- presiono un botón en la pantalla táctil.

-Sistemas de artillería pesada terrestre y aérea... adiós – siguió presionando una serie de comando en el tablero

Mientras Gine seguí desactivando todo lo que necesita energía de aquella planta se topo con algo bastante interesante.

-Autodestrucción de armamento, interesante...- tecleó algunos algoritmos y aquel comando se ejecutó...

* * *

><p>Gine corrió a toda velocidad hasta el techo de aquella edificación.<p>

-Ahí estás Saiidi! - Miro a un enorme Oozaru no muy lejos de donde se encontraba y algunos más en la entrada de la ciudad.

El amanecer estaba próximo así como nuestra victoria...

* * *

><p>Los primero rayos solares se hicieron presentes, aquella majestuosa ciudad estaba desierta excepto por los Guerreros que pelearon en ella, aún en forma Oozaru observe como el sol comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, perdiendo lentamente la transformación .<p>

-Todo terminó...-

-Saiidi! - La familiar voz de mi amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos. -Saiidi! lo logramos!- me dió un fuerte abrazo. -Toma, traje esto, sabía que lo ibas a necesitar – Me entrego ... ropa.

-eh? - miré mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente desnudo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. -AHH! Muchas gracias Gine! - tome las prendas y me vestí inmediatamente.

Caminamos por las calles vacía hasta donde creíamos que Veyita y sus hombres se encontraban.

-Es... hermosa no crees? -Pregunto Gine.

-Si... es totalmente diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados a ver-

Las calles eran totalmente blancas al igual que los edificios, diseñados a base de complejas estructuras que hacía los terminados semicirculares, algunos otros eran totalmente cuadrados simétricos, ventanas y puertas generalmente redondas u ovaladas, el reflejo de los rayos solares sobre aquellas edificaciones hacía que una atmósfera azul violácea se proyectara en el cielo.

-Es verdaderamente Hermoso...y está casi intacta- dije

A lo lejos escuchamos una explosión, proveniente de la dirección donde se supone Veyita y sus generales había luchado.

-Que fue eso? -Gine y yo nos miramos intrigadas.

-Será mejor que vayamos a investigar...-

Amabas nos elevamos y volamos hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Maldito Insecto! Que es lo que dices! - Grito Veyita a un Tsufuru que tenía tomado por el cuello.

-Lo que escuchaste miserable mono, un destino fatal le espera a tu raza, perecerán al igual que hicieron con nosotros... Lord Free...- Veyita aventó al Tusufur contra un muro lanzándole después una bola de energía, terminando con la vida del mismo.

-Que sucede?- Pregunté mientras Gine y yo aterrizábamos en aquel lugar.

-Nada, una sabandija insoportable...- Respondió Veyita

Miré a nuestro alrededor notando a cada uno de los generales y a Veyita a salvo...

Lo habíamos Logrado.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció este cap? les comento que pueden encontrar más info sobre <em>( lo que sea )<em> en mi cuenta de twitter! _( bueno en realidad es una cuenta basada en mi personaje Airi Son, que podrán leer en mi otro fic "La hija de Goku! )_ los invito a que la chequen !_(arroba)_ Airi_Son .

Gracias!


	5. King, Queen, Jack

Capítulo 5

King, Queen, Jack

Miré a nuestro alrededor notando a cada uno de los generales y a Veyita a salvo...

Lo habíamos Logrado.

-Ve...Veyita, ese era el último Tsufuru- Dije

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del universo...<p>

Un ser con aspecto de reptil ataviado con una armadura bastante peculiar y casco corría por un largo pasillo.

-Lord Freezer – El reptil hace una reverencia.

-Que sucede ahora – pregunta el monarca en tono frio.

-Se...señor, recibimos una alerta de ayuda de el planeta Tsufur... al parecer sufrieron una especie de invasión por parte de los Saiyajin...-

-mmmm, dime fueron derrotados? -

-No lo sé Mi Lord, ya no hemos recibido noticia alguna.-

-Mm- comenzó freezer mientras levitaba en su "trono" -Si esos insectos fueron derrotados por los Saiyajin no merecen nuestra ayuda.-

-Señor? -

-Tengo una mejor idea, dime soldado, si fijamos la ruta a aquel planeta cuanto tardaríamos en llegar?-

El lagarto saca de su armadura una especie de tableta y comienza a introducir algunos datos.

-Tardaríamos aproximadamente unos 3 meses Mi Lord -

-Ya veo, creo que es el tiempo suficiente para que esos Saiyajin puedan organizarse después de su revuelta... tengo una excelente idea...- La risa del Rey lagarto retumba en la sala.

* * *

><p>Una congregación de Saiyajin adoquinaban las calles de la ex ciudad Tsufuru, el orgullo que inundaba la atmósfera era innegable, cada Saiyajin hombre y mujer gritaba y celebraba a su manera.<p>

-Lo hemos logrado! - Grito Veyita, desde lo alto de una construcción esférica. -Que corra la voz, de Saiyajin Libre a Saiyajin Libre! Y que esta noche quede en la historia de nuestra raza para siempre, esta noche quedara escrita como la noche en que no le dimos nada a los Tsufuru, sin embargo... le quitamos TODO- con esa ultima palabra levanto el puño orgulloso, todos los presentes gritaron al unísono: -Ahoo- ese se convertiría en el nuevo grito de guerra Saiyajin...

-QUE VIVA EL REY VEYITA! - se escucho de entre la multitud.

-QUE VIVA EL REY!- se escucho en otro punto.

Pronto todos comenzaron a corear aquella frase que, a todos hasta al mismo Veyita erizo la piel.

-QUE VIVA EL REY! LARGA VIDA AL REY!- Todos levantamos un puño para después dirigirlo a nuestro pecho, a nuestro corazón y después con una rodilla en el piso juramos lealtad a ese Saiyajin que nos había guiado hacia la libertad...

Los festejos no se hicieron esperar, cada Saiyajin tomo un lugar de aquella ciudad, fue como si de pronto esas ciudad que fue fantasma por algunas horas, recobrara su brillo con la energía de todos aquellos guerreros, círculos de pelea en cada rincón... así eramos nosotros los Saiyajin: Guerreros.

Me dedique a caminar entre todos los presentes, observando solo observando, todos y cada uno de ellos brillaba, para mi era un orgullo pertenecer a aquella raza que arriesgo el todo por el todo, seguí caminado cuando lo vi, después de todo lo que había logrado ahí estaba con porte orgulloso no se podía esperar menos del ahora Rey Veyita, hice una pausa y volteo su mirada hacia mi, como si supiera que estaba ahí...

Veyita caminó hacia mi rápidamente, apartándose de una pequeña junta con sus generales.

-Saidii...- dijo con voz profunda y casi inaudible.

-Majestad...- Hice una pequeña reverencia.

Volteo el rostro.

-Que sucede? Acaso no estás contento por tu nuevo título?- pregunte.

-No lo sé, es raro...-

-Raro? Fuiste quien comenzó todo esto – me puse a lado y señale al resto de los Saiyajin festejando. -Gracias a ti somos libres, ser rey es lo menos que te mereces...- Nuestras miradas se encontraron y estábamos frente a frente de nuevo.

-Yo...no te di las gracias-

-Luchamos por un bien común no tienes nada que agradecer...- ambos estábamos profundamente perdido en la mirada del otro.

Veyita acerco su rostro lentamente al mio hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de mi oído.

-Si este planeta va a tener un Rey- comenzó -Ese rey debe tener una Reina que este a su lado en cualquier circunstancia y quien mejor que aquella guerrera que luchó hasta al final...- me tomo de los hombros y me miró de frente.

-Saiidi...para mi... tu eres esa guerrera-

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no acaba de procesar todo lo que me había dicho, era verdad? Acaso veyita.. perdón el REY Veyita acababa de decirme que fuera su Reina? .

-Veyita yo... - tartamudeaba un poco. -Es un honor para mi, es...- cerré los ojos por un instante – es un honor haber peleado a tu lado, y será un honor acompañarte como reina...-

Pude notar un brillo en los ojos de Veyita su semblante serio no cambió pero ese brillo lo delató, levanto mi mano derecha y la beso.

Nos separamos, dio media vuelta pero antes de regresar con sus generales me dijo:

-Pronto procederemos a tomar posesión del castillo, serás notificada en cuanto suceda para que te instales en una de las habitaciones...-

Me limite a asentir.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en nuestra pequeña vivienda, noté que mi mejor amiga aún no había llegado, necesita verla y contarle lo que había sucedido, me senté en la cama abracé mis rodillas y mire por la ventana, alcanzaba a ver las estrellas, todavía tenían un brillo espectacular, como si celebraran con nosotros, aún no salía de mi asombro al haberle respondido eso a Veyita, su reina... YO estaba a punto de convertirme en su reina, no voy a negar que la idea me entusiasmaba, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba, como sería mi vida a partir del momento en que nos coronaran, fue precipitada mi respuesta? Fue precipitada su propuesta? Estas preguntas no dejaban de dar vuelta en mi cabeza...<p>

-Saiidi ya llegue -

La voz de mi amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo único que hice fue correr a abrazarla .

-Saiidi estás bien? - pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No sé – la abrace más fuerte.

-Que sucede saiidi? - Ambas nos sentamos al borde de la cama.

-Es Veyita...- Baje la mirada

-Ve..Veyita? No me digas que se atrevió a hacerte algo, si es así yo misma iré a romperl...-

-Me pidió que fuera su reina...- La interrumpí

-Que te pidió... QUE FUERAS SU REINA!- Gine casi se va de espaldas.

-Saiidi pero , y tu que le respondiste? - preguntó intrigada.

Baje más la mirada -Le dije... que si...-

-Al menos lo pensaste?- Gine volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-No... fue como un reflejo...-

-Te traicionó tu sub conciente, tal vez en el fondo estabas esperando que el te lo dijera y cuando lo hizo tu sub conciente habló por ti...- teorizó Gine

- Tal vez... pero debo admitir que todo me parece raro...-

-Claro Saiidi, nunca habías estado con alguien y menos con un ahora Rey...-

Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré a mi amiga. -Tal vez tengas razón... -

-Además creo que serás una reina excelente...- mi mejor amiga me dió un gran y fuerte abrazo.

-Tu lo crees? -

-Vaya que si ...-

_Continuará..._


	6. King, Queen, Jack (2 parte)

Capítulo 6

King, Queen, Jack(s)

(parte 2)

Pasaron algunos días y no recibía ninguna noticia de Veyita ni del palacio, se rumoraba que el Rey ya había tomado posesión de aquella magnífica edificación y que trabaja día y noche a puerta cerrada con sus generales sobre el futuro del planeta.

Pero al parecer ese no era el único rumor que se había esparcido...

-Gine iré a dar una vuelta al centro, si ? - le dije a mi amiga que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro.

-Claro! Diviértete! -

Al salir de nuestra pequeña casa y caminar hasta el centro dela pequeña ciudad noté algo distinto en las personas con las que me cruzaba, algunos se alejaban un poco y me hacían pequeñas reverencias con la cabeza, noté que muchas hembras me veían con un especie de recelo y enojo, algunas caminaban junto a mi y chocaban un hombro contra el mio.

Finalmente llegue al centro y me dirigí a la pequeña fuente en el centro de la plaza, observe el agua cristalina tomé un poco en mi mano y observe mi reflejo y noté 2 extrañas siluetas detrás de mi.

-Siidi...- dijo un corpulento Saiyajin. -Por órdenes de su majestad debemos llevarla al castillo de inmediato.

-Por ordenes de... - esas eran las noticias que había esperado, solo que no de esa manera y no tan "públicas" noté como todos los pasantes se alejaban de la fuente formando un círculo de curiosos.

-De acuerdo, mi Amiga Gine nos acompañara.-

-Pero... El rey fue claro solo la solicita a usted- dijo el otro Saiyajin.

-De acuerdo, pero antes debo avisarle, de lo contrario se preocupará – camine por entre los dos Saiyajins en dirección a nuestra casa, ambos me siguieron.

-Gine ya llegue- grite pero no recibí respuesta. -En dónde te metiste ahora Gine? - los Saiyajins esperaron en la entrada.

-Que raro, bueno le dejaré una nota- tome un papel y comencé a redactar:

"_Querida Gine, finalmente recibí noticias del palacio, el Rey solicita mi presencia, no dudo que me pida que __me __mude al palacio para comenzar con los preparativos de la coronación, te mantendré informada y espero verte antes de que todo esto suceda._

_Saiidi "_

-Bien caballeros estoy lista...-

* * *

><p>Los guardias asignados personalmente por Veyita me llevaron hasta aquella magnífica edificación.<p>

Quede totalmente boquiabierta al momento de cruzar aquellas enromas puertas que separaban el mundo de real de lo que a partir de ese momento para mí se volvió un mundo de fantasía...

Los pisos estaban cubiertos de baldosas monocromáticas y altamente reflejantes, los techos formado por bóvedas de crucería, Hermosos ventanales terminados a forma de arco de medio punto adornaban los largos pasillos, elegantes candelabros que simulaban galaxias adornaban aquellas majestuosas bóvedas.

Me acerqué a uno de los anchos pilares que sostenía aquellas bóvedas, quería sentir el material del cual estaba construido, era algún tipo de metal, frió al tacto pero suave al mismo tiempo, el acabo matte le daba a que lugar una extraordinaria magnificencia...

-La sal del trono es al final de ese pasillo- me dijo uno de los guardias.

-Se reunirá con el rey en su oficina privada que se encuentra a un costado de la sala del trono- dijo el otro. -La llevaremos hasta ahí...-

Uno de los guardias abrió la enorme puerta que conducía la oficina privada del Veyita -Su Amejstas, La princesa Saiidi está aquí...- Anunció.

-Hazla pasar...- respondió el mandatario.

El saiayajin se hizo a un alado para que pudiera entrar, un poco temerosoa entre a aquel recinto, muy similar al resto de los pasillos del palacio, solo que una delicada alfombra color tinto iba de la entrada al enorme escritorio del monarca.

Caminé hasta su escritorio aún maravillada por la belleza de aquel lugar y al llegar frene a el...

-Alteza...- hice una reverencia, las ropas de Veyita habían cambiado totalmente, al ser el rey ya no llevaba nuestra rudimentaria vestimenta; ataviado con con un spandex negro que cubría desde su cuello hasta sus pies, botas de Saiayjin igualmente negras y una especie de chaqueta larga que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus rodillas cerrada al frente y con una abertura que iba de la altura de la cadera hasta la bastilla y no podían faltar guantes , todo del mismo color.

- Es todo...- Veyita miró por encima de mi hombro para dirigirse al guardia, salió y cerro aquella enorme puerta. -Dime te mostraron el palacio?-

-No, vine directo a verte.-

Veyita me examinó de pies a cabeza.

-Estás a punto de convertirte en Reina... ya hay una habitación disponible para ti, puede mudarte cuando quieras...-

Lo miré fijamente

-Y si... lo hago en este preciso momento? - pregunte mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una ´picara sonrisa.

-Entonces te llevare a el...- Veyita tomó mi mano y la beso, ambos nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, acercamos nuestros rostros y concluimos con un delicado beso...

Veyita me guió por el resto del palacio, las habitaciones se encontraban en la segunda planta, utilizamos las escaleras principales que se encontraban a los costados de la sala del trono.

-Es aquí...- Veyita abrió las enormes puertas de par en par.

No podía crees lo que veía, aquel lugar era como sacado de un sueño, el lugar era enorme, y su arquitectura y decoración contrastaban totalmente con el resto del palacio, la habitación tenía mas bien una decoración Marroquí, en tonos vivos y alegres, el espacio en donde se encontraba la cama estaba enmarcado por un enorme arco de herradura, al entrar el techo era formado por una cúpula apuntada exquisitamente decorado con arabescos, en ese mismo apartado del lugar, una fina cortina trasparente separaba el lujoso tocador, su arquitectura era cilíndrica, y al centro un magnífico jacuzzi circular con escalinata daba el toque perfecto al lugar.

Del lado opuesto de la habitación una pequeña sala de estar daba un toque reconfortante, una chimenea empotrada en la pared enmarcada con un arco lobulado alumbraba esa parte de la habitación.

Al fondo, un par de enormes puertas de cristal conducían a una terraza semicircular, la cual tenía vista a una serie de jardines del palacio y si se observaba más allá se podía admirar la ciudad.

-Veyita... es impresionante...- dije sin salir de mi asombro.

-Lo es no es así...Me gustaría mostrarte el resto del palacio, pero debo atender algunos temas con los generales... -

Voltee mi mirada hacia el -No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para que conozca todo, tus asuntos son primero, majestad...- Veyita me miro fijamente y acaricio mi rostro con suavidad.

-Bienvenida a casa, majestad...- coloqué mi mando sobre la suya para darle un suave beso, después acaricie su rostro y bese con suavidad sus labios, Veyita me tomo por la cintura y me acerco mas a el...

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron aquel momento... Veyita hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Adelante! - Grito, al mismo tiempo que me soltaba para saber quien había sido el osado.

-Majestad, los generales lo esperan en la sala del trono, dicen que es urgente.- Finalizo el guardia.

-Bajare en un segundo...-

El Saiyajin hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación...

-Debo retirarme... esta ya es tu casa, siéntete libre de ir y venir a donde gustes, mi habitación está justo al lado de esta, 2 guardias estarán custodiando la entrada en todo momento, pronto se te asignará una escolta real...- Finalizo Veyita y salió de la habitación.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, era como un sueño... inspecciones mas profundidad aquella habitación mágica, encontré un guarda ropa lleno, inspeccioné algunas de las piezas en su mayoría negras, tomé una falda negra larga semicircular con bastante caída, un corsé strapless de piel y finalmente un blazer largo con cortes asimétricos _(todo lo pueden ver en mi pinterest o mi twitter! )._

Tome las piezas y las puse sobre la cama, gire mi rostro hacia aquella cortina transparente que separaba la habitación del tocador, aquel jacuzzi circular me pedía a gritos que tomara un baño, y decidí hacerlo...

Entre a esa área de la habitación y observe con mayor detalle, en el agua del jacuzzi flotaban delicadas y fragantes florecillas rosas, en una repisa a un costado había toda clase de tratamientos para el cuerpo y el cabello, en una estantería contigua se había colocado velas aromáticas las cuales me decidí a prender, la temperatura del agua era la idea y sin pensarlo un segundo más decidí entrar , al sentir aquella agua caliente en mi piel e inhalar el aroma de aquellas velas no pude mas que relajarme.

-Definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a esto...-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la sala del trono<p>

-Su majestad, me parece que lo más indicado para nuestra raza es la división de clases...- comento un Saiyajin.

-Kale explícate mejor quieres...- respondió vegeta, hubo un silencio en la sala mientras el Saiyajin procedía a dar su explicación.

-Verá alteza, tras las pelea y como nos informó en aquella ocasión la princesa Saiidi _(la llamaran princesa hasta que sea formalmente reina tras la ceremonia de coronación ) _solo un puñado de nosotros tiene un poder de pelea mayor al resto, eso incluye a nosotros sus generales y a nuestros subordinados cada uno de nosotros alcanza un poder de pelea superior o de 5000 unidades, hay Saiyajin que poseen un poder menor pero siguen siendo bastante fuertes y su poder de pelea está entre 2500 unidad y 4500 y finalmente tenemos a lo Saiyajin más débiles, que cuenta con unidades de poder por debajo de las 1200 unidades. - El saiyajín saco de un pequeño maletín un scooter. -Recordará que pudimos recuperar esta pieza tecnológica de los tsufuru y con ella será más fácil identificar las unidades de pelea.-

-Y que sugieres que se haga con la clase más débil? -Preguntó Tora

-Sencillo, pueden encargarse de las labores básicas, el comercio y producción.- respondió Kale.

-Si algo pudimos apreciar en la batalla contra los tsufuru es que ellos al igual que nosotros que somos de clase alta desean la lucha...- Comentó Horen, un saiyajin de aspecto mayor al resto de los demás alto con el cabello canoso.

-Dudo mucho que extrañen el combate, recordemos las peleas clandestinas que se realizaban en las minas y si no me equivoco cada uno de nosotros participo en ellas. - los presentes emitieron risotadas recordando aquellas peleas, excepto Veyita.

-Y los llamados Clase media? -en esta ocasión pregunto Horen.

-Será sencillo ellos podrán realizar las labores que la agenda de nosotros clase alta no podamos realizar, podrán formar parte de distintos batallones y ser entrenados por sus subordinados mis estimados compañeros. -

-Ese destino suena mejor que el destino de los clase baja...- Horen de cruza de brazos.

-Me parece que debemos analizar todo más a profundidad Majestad.- comentó Tora.

-Tienes razón Tora, discutiremos esto más adelante, quiero saber que tanto han avanzado las rehabilitaciones de la ciudad y en cuanto tiempo estará lista para poblarse por completo.- Pregunto Veyita.

-Si majestad si me permite, aquí tengo los planos...- comentó Piman, un Saiyajin con aspecto jovial, cabello largo hasta la cintura y delgado; colocó los planos en una pizarra blanca que se encontraba cerca del rey.

-Hemos avanzado bastante en las reparaciones a pesar de haber sucedo todo hace poco tiempo, calculamos que la ciudad estará en perfectas condiciones dentro de 1 mes aproximadamente.-

-Hazme saber el proceso y si es posible que se pueda terminar antes.-

-Tora, necesito que vayas a la antigua ciudad y des aviso de que está sucediendo, solo diles que las reparaciones ya se están llevando a cabo, si decidimos hacer una división de clases tendremos que acomodar a cada una en diferentes secciones de la ciudad... - ordena Veyita.

-Mañana mismo iré Su majestad- Responde Tora y hace una reverencia.

-Caballeros se levanta la sesión, pueden retirarse- Finaliza Veyita y todos los presentes proceden a salir de aquella majestuosa sala.

-Disculpe su Majestad- Un Saiyajin de muy avanzada edad, con muy poco cabello canoso a los costados de su cabeza, de corta estatura y ojos casi cerrados _(__awww ternurita! )_ se acercó al Rey.

-Que sucede Zuno-

-Se que en estos momentos tiene asuntos importantes que atender con sus demás generales, pero debo recordarle que su coronación y boda real están pendientes, tengo entendido que la princesa Saiidi ya se encuentra en el palacio.- dijo el anciano.

-Lo sé Zuno y créeme cuando te digo que ese asunto también es de suma importancia para mi...-

-Me alegra escuchar eso majestad, puedo comenzar con los preparativos y hablar con la princesa Saiidi para enseñarle todo en cuanto a protocolo ahora que está a punto de convertirse en Reina...-

-Te lo agradezco, viejo amigo- Veyita puso su mano en el hombro de aquel Saiyajin.- No solo eres fuerte, sino sabio también...-

-Es un honor servirle Majestad- Finalizo el anciano, alejándose del rey para salir de la sala.

* * *

><p>En los aposentos de Saiidi...<p>

Después de haber finalizado ese largo y reconfortante baño, salí a la habitación principal para ponerme la ropa nueva, noté que en la salita de estar había un montón de cajas apiladas, me acerca a ellas para ver de que se trataba.

-Pero si esto...- saqué algunas cosas que estaban en mi antiguo hogar. -Vaya, Veyita se tomo muy enserio lo de la mudanza.- seguí buscando y encontré un pequeño conejo hecho de trapo lo mire y después lo apreté contra mi pecho, -Gine, tu me hiciste este conejo cuando éramos pequeñas...- recordé.

-Como estarás querida amiga?- baje la mirada cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos, me dirigí a la puerta y me lleve una grata sorpresa cuando vi de quién se trataba...

-GINE!- grité mientras abrazaba y levantaba del piso a mi mejor amiga, respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuando llegue a casa unos guardias esperaban en la entrada, después de leer tu nota les dije que me ayudaron a empacar tus cosas y pues, aquí estoy!- dijo con alegría.

-Y no sabes el gusto que me da!- la abracé nuevamente. - ven tienes que ver esto!- la tome de la mano y ambas entramos a mi ahora habitación.

-Saiidi! Esto es impresionante- Gine estaba maravillada con todo lo que veía.

-Verdad que si! - le dije emocionada. -Dime Gine te vas a quedar aquí conmigo verdad? -

Gine volteo su rostro hacia mi un poco triste -Saidii, me dieron instrucciones, por parte del Rey que solo puedo estar contigo hasta el día de tu coronación y posteriormente el día de tu boda...-

-Que!- Respondí sorprendida -Pero nos volveremos a ver después de eso, no? -

-Saiidi, estas a punto de convertirte en Reina de nosotros los Saiyajin...siempre serás como mi hermana, pero siento que eventualmente tendremos que seguir por caminos distintos...-

Caí pesadamente sobre la cama, Gine tenía razón, al haber aceptado ser reina y sin haberme dado cuenta había sacrificado una amistad de años...

-Cuando sea Reina...- Comencé -Le diré a Veyita que te asigne a algún puesto de ciencia y desarrollo, eres muy buena para todo eso y...- Gine me interrumpió.

-Saiidi- me dedico una tierna sonrisa. -No pienses en mi, este es TU momento, yo estaré bien te lo aseguro y recuerda de aquel Saiyajin del que te había hablado...- se sonroja un poco.

Mire a mi amiga con ternura, ya no éramos unas niñas que se debían proteger la una a la otra de todo.

-Tienes razón Gine- Me levante y me dirigí al gran ventanal que daba la terraza semicircular. -Eventualmente cada una de nosotras tomaría un camino diferente, solo que, fue muy rápido...-

Gine se levanto y se paró a mi lado -Todo sucedió en el momento perfecto Saiidi...-

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció este cap? Los nombres de algunos generales de veyita fueron invención mía heuheuheuheuheuehu, si quieren ver las imágenes inspiraciones para todos los lugares y vestuarios pueden entrar a mi Twitter (arroba) airi_son o a mi pinterest (despues del www. Pinterest . Com) airison .

Gracias por sus RR a los futuros reyes les esperan muchasss cosas, así como a Gine. :D

Estén al pendiente! Gracias por seguir este fic!


	7. Protocolo

Gracias por los RR que han dejado!

**Diosa de la muerte: **El nombre incluye King, Queen y Jack, por que es el nombre en inglés que se da a las cartas para jugar póker, en español son conocidas (o yo las conozco ) como Rey, Reina y Joto (no pun intend), y le di ese título ya que se comenzó a hablar de la separación de clases ( que son 3 ) y hace referencia justo a las cartas, siendo el Rey el de "mayor poder" y el Jack o joto " el de menor", claro todo dependiendo de la mano de póker que se tenga jaja. Espero haber resuelto tu duda!

_Nota de la Autora: A partir de estos momentos tal vez se encuentren con un cambio de personalidad/ actitud de nuestros personajes principales, comenzaremos a verlos más a profundidad y lo que cada uno siente con respecto a sus nuevos cargos como soberanos, para Veyita a partir de estos momentos me basé un poco en la película The Other Boleyn Girl (La otra reina) y en especial en la actitud que tiene Enrique VIII hacia Mary, espero sea de su agrado! 3 _

_Les recuerdo que si quieren ver las imágenes de vestuarios e interiores pueden ver mi pinterest!_

_www(punto)pinterest(punto)com/AiriSon_

Seguimos!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<br>Protocolo

-Tienes razón Gine- Me levante y me dirigí al gran ventanal que daba la terraza semicircular. -Eventualmente cada una de nosotras tomaría un camino diferente, solo que, fue muy rápido...-

Gine se levanto y se paró a mi lado -Todo sucedió en el momento perfecto Saiidi...-

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a lo que parecía una hermosa noche con un cielo despejado, Gine y yo pasamos horas platicando sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que creíamos sería el futuro del planeta, recordábamos cosas de la infancia y reíamos a carcajadas de sucesos del pasado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante- dije

-Su alteza...- uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a mi habitación comenzó: -El rey Veyita solicita su presencia inmediata en la sala del trono.- finalizó el guardia.

-Estaré con el enseguida...-

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo Gine -Será mejor que no hagas esperar a tu futuro esposo, alteza.-

Ambas reímos un poco.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que no lo haga esperar.- ambas nos levantamos de la salita de mi habitación y nos dirigimos a la puerta, camine con Gine hasta la entrada de la sala del trono.

-Espero poder verte pronto...- la abracé.

-Vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda y a ayudarte para los preparativos de tu boda.- rió un poco y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Me parece una excelente idea... - Vi a Gine caminar hasta la entrada principal, escoltada por un guardia del palacio.

Di media vuelta para ingresar a la sala del trono, desde la entrada pude por el semblante serio y pensativo de Veyita, sentado en aquel majestuoso lugar.

Caminé hacia el trono, Veyita estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que podría jurar que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia y en efecto fue hasta que comencé a subir la escalinata que llevaba ala silla real que notó que estaba ahí. Se levanto de inmediato.

-Su majestad- hice una reverencia, Veyita me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Has hecho uso de la vestimenta real por lo que puedo observar...-

Reí levemente -No pude resistirme... es del agrado de su majestad?- pregunte mientras daba un ligero giro.

-Definitivamente, majestad.- tomó mi mano y la besó.

Ambos bajamos la escalinata de la sala del trono y nos dirigimos al comedor principal, otra área del palacio que desconocía.

El lugar era bastante amplio, las dimensiones eran similares a las dimensiones de la sala del trono, el piso finamente decorado con una alfombra color tinto, las mesas en tono chocolate y la iluminación muy tenue y dirigida a las mesas, Veyita comentó que ese tipo de iluminación era solo utilizada en cenas privadas como la nuestra, en cambio la iluminación era total en cenas o eventos reales.

La cena transcurrió de lo más amena, Veyita y yo pudimos ponernos al tanto de lo que había sucedido hasta el momento en "nuestras vidas".

-Y dime que tal la reunión de hoy ? - pregunte y seguidamente le di un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

Veyita ensombreció un poco su semblante.

-Complicado...- Colocó su copa sobre la mesa. -Estás a punto de convertirte en reina, así que no veo problema en que sepas...- Se recargó en la silla. -El grupo de élite, cree que debemos comenzar con una separación de clases en base al nivel de pelea de cada Saiyajin...-

Me que de pensativa, no sé por que esperaba que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría.

-Logramos recuperar algo de tecnología Tsufuru y dentro de algunos aparatos encontramos lo que llamamos scooter o rastreador y este aparato nos muestra el poder de pelea que poseemos, en base a eso y lo que sucedió durante las pelea contra los Tsufurus... creemos que será mejor hacer la división de clases.-

-Y te preocupa que tal vez vaya a parecer injusto para los de menor nivel...- Veyita asintió levemente.

-Sé que tal vez es necesario, pero no puedo evitar pensar que sin ellos tal vez esta guerra jamás se habría ganado...-se quedó pensativo un momento, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí junto al suyo.

Acaricié su rostro y el puso su mano sobre la mía -Eres un gran guerrero y hombre muy sabio y ellos te eligieron por habernos llevado a la victoria, sea cual sea tu decisión creo que será la correcta...- bese delicadamente su frente el respondió levantándose de su asiento y tomándome de los hombros.

-Te veo ahora y me digo a mi mismo...no pude haber hecho mejor elección- Esta vez el coloco una mano en mi rostro y yo coloque la mía encima de la suya.

-Y yo no podría estar más agradecida por haber encontrado a un compañero como tú...- nos miramos fijamente para finalizar con un cálido beso.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, fue un día largo para ti...- me dijo casi en secreto, debo admitir que no quería decir lo contrario, ya que si en efecto, fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-Creo que tienes razón...- entrelace mis dedos con los suyos retirándolos de mi rostro con delicadeza.

-A partir de mañana Zuno comenzará a enseñarte el nuevo protocolo real, y te ayudara con los preparativos para la coronación y... -se sonrojo un poco- la boda.- No pude evitar sonrojarme también.

-Bien hasta mañana entonces...- Besé nuevamente sus labios con delicadeza.

-Descansa, necesito meditar unas cosas aún...- me limite a sentir con la cabeza y retirarme del comedor real.

* * *

><p>Al despertar observé el reloj que se encontraba en una de las mesitas junto a mi cama, marca las seis en punto, al parecer mi reloj biológico no había cambiado para nada en todo ese tiempo, sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño así que levante y me dirigí al closet para escoger un atuendo para ese día, algo me decía que a partir de ese momento las cosas darían un giro <em>(otro)<em> de 360 grados...

Para ese día me decidí por unos pantalones ajustados de un material parecido a la piel en color negro, una blusa de manga corta con cuello alto y una mangas de un material similar a los pantalones, dejé las prendas sobre la cama y tomé un largo baño...

_Después..._

Decidí aventurarme por el palacio, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo y nadie había tenido el tiempo de mostrármelo, además Veyita dijo que a partir de el instante en el que me mude, era libre para ir y venir a donde quisiera.

Comencé por la segunda planta, en donde mi habitación y la de Veyita se encontraban, el lugar no era muy diferente al primer piso, una pasillo largo con enormes puertas cada ciertos metros, recorrí una por una, nada interesante hasta ese momento; habitaciones, algunas vacías y otras elegantemente decoradas pero nada fuera de lo común, al llegar a lo que parecía el final del pasillo para toparme con otro anexo, que giraba a la derecha formando una "L" con el pasillo principal.

En este nuevo pasillo, las puertas habían cambiado, algunas parecían automáticas y otras como las anteriores, presioné un botón en la primer puerta y esta se abrió, la arquitectura de aquella sala estaba conformada por bóvedas de crucería inusualmente altas como en la planta baja, las paredes revestidas del mismo material frió y suave, el piso conformado por retículas monocromáticas... había encontrado la biblioteca.

Recorrí aquel lugar maravillada, pasaba mis dedos por los tomos de aquel elegante lugar, encontré tomos en lengua Tsufuru y en lenguas totalmente desconocidos, algunos manuscritos parecían bastante antiguos también.

-Tú y yo nos estaremos viendo muy seguido.- dije para mi misma.

Seguí con mi recorrido y entre a una habitación contigua, en esta ocasión todo el lugar era totalmente minimalista y limpio, todo en tonos blancos y separaciones de cristal, el área médica supuse, ya que observe lo que parecían tanques llenos con un líquido espeso transparentoso color menta, sin mencionar las camillas, respiradores y utensilios propios de una sala médica, todos los aparatos estaban encendidos y funcionando sin embargo la sala estaba vacía.

Seguí mi recorrido y volví a encontrarme en su mayoría con habitaciones vacías u oficinas de algún tipo, al llegar al final del pasillo me tope con una ancha escalinata descendente. Al llegar al final de dicha escalera me di cuenta que había llegado al área de los jardines, no tenía idea que un planeta tan árido como el nuestro fuera capás de tener lugares así.

Camine para encontrarme nuevamente con una escalinata, pero esta vez de menos número de escalones, solo eran 3 y en forma semicircular, al bajarlos un especie de riachuelo de aguas cristalinas con aguas purpureas me dio la bienvenida, no podía creer lo que veía, era hermoso. Mire al cielo y me di cuenta que justo en aquel lugar la atmósfera había cambiado, no era un cielo rojizo como estaba acostumbrada a ver sino un cielo en tonos pasteles que se degradaban del rosa al lila formando una armonía perfecta con el tono del agua.

Regresé para terminar de examinar esa nueva área del palacio, a un costado de aquel maravilloso jardín acuoso como decidí llamarlo había una enorme puerta, nada parecida a las del resto del palacio ya que esta estaba exquisitamente grabada y estaba hecha en su totalidad de oro...

Me costó un poco de trabajo abrirla ya que era sumamente pesada incluso para mi, al atravesarla nuevamente me encontré con una pequeña y angosta escalinata hecha en su totalidad de lo que parecían ladrillos, un enorme contraste en la puerta y lo que había detrás de ella.

Aquel nuevo lugar estaba conformado por latas paredes de ladrillo con algunas plantas colgando, el piso estaba cubierto por agua sumamente cristalina y al ver el fondo de aquellos pasillos acuáticos se podía observas que estaba hecho de oro puro...

-Vaya está tibia...- dije mientras tocaba el agua, mire aquel angosto lugar y me di cuenta que era una especie de laberinto, así que decidí elevarme y al momento de sobrevolar las aguas caí de lleno en ellas.

-Pero que demonios! - me levante un poco adolorida por lo inesperado de la caída, intenté volver a levarme obteniendo el mismo resultado, como si alguna fuerza evitara que se pudiese ir volando por aquel laberinto, me levante para darme cuenta que el agua era poco profunda, llegaba mas o menos a mi cintura así que comencé a caminar...

Al finalizar el laberinto me di cuenta que en realidad no era un laberinto sino una serie de pasillos conectados que llevaban al final, una nueva escalinata igual que la del inicio y exacto otra puerta, al abrirla la sala se iluminó de inmediato, quede totalmente perpleja al contemplar aquello...

El piso daba la ilusión de ser un montón de estrellas y galaxias en movimiento al igual que el techo que no parecía tener fin, en la atmósfera pequeñas estrellas brillantes flotaban por todo el lugar, las estanterías a los costados estaban repletas de esperas negras que cabían en la palma de la mano, todas perfectamente bien acomodadas y justo en el centro de la habitación y sobre un pedestal de luz una esfera de mayor tamaño flotaba, al tocarla cambio su color a un azul pastel.

Lo reconocí de inmediato... era nuestro planeta.

La toque nuevamente y la esfera amplió el lugar en donde mi dedo hizo contacto, pude ver nuestra antigua aldea, y al deslizar mis dedos por la esfera pude ver la nueva ciudad y a algunos Saiyajins trabajando en las reparaciones.

-Esto es increíble...- dije mientras seguí haciendo el recorrido virtual del ahora nuestro planeta.

Al finaliza con la esfera del centro recorrí el resto de las estanterías, tomando algunas esferas para examinarlas y al igual que la esfera del centro el resto hacía lo mismo pero a menor escala, seguí caminado y noté que el lugar de algunas esferas solo había una galaxia en movimiento miniatura.

-Por qué será esto?- me pregunte al tiempo que tomaba la galaxia miniatura, no hacia mas que flotar en mi mano.

Volví a dejarla en su lugar. -Me pregunto si Veyita sabrá de este lugar...-

De repente recordé de la importantísima cita que tenía con Zuno, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, salí corriendo de aquel maravillo lugar...

* * *

><p>-Están seguros que no la han visto?- preguntó el monarca a un par de guardas.<p>

-Seguiremos buscando su majestad...-

-En dónde te metiste Saiidi...- Pensó Veyita mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse alteza, es una joven muy activa, debe estar recorriendo el palacio.- comentó Zuno.

-Si pero le dije que hoy hablarías con ella para dejar en claro el nuevo protocolo real- Respondió el Rey.

* * *

><p>-Demonios es muy tarde!- pensé al tiempo que corría por los largos pasillo de regreso -Espero que Veyita no se moleste!- seguí corriendo sin darme cuenta que detrá mio dejaba un ligera estela de agua, no tenía tiempo para irme a cambiar.<p>

-Lamento llegar tarde!- abrí la puerta de la sala del trono para encontrarme a Zuno y Veyita.

Veyita notó inmediatamente que estaba empapada.

-Acaso estabas nadando o algo por estilo?- preguntó.

-Larga historia, prometo que te la contaré más tarde.- respondí.

El rey esbozo una media sonrisa.

El maestro Zuno se acerco a mi. -Querida princesa por favor sígame...- dijo el anciano mientras salía de la sala del trono, hice una reverencia para Veyita y seguí a Zuno.

* * *

><p>Zuno y yo entramos a uno de los salones contiguas a la sala del trono.<p>

-Muy bien querida princesa, a partir de este momento deberá aprender el protocolo Real en el cual trabajaron su futuro esposo el Rey Veyita y el resto de los generales, así como el nuevo código de honor y leyes Saiyajin.- Dijo el anciano mientras ponía sobre la mensa un grueso libro de portadas metálicas.

-Tengo bastante tarea no es así?- pregunté, a lo que el anciano respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-No debes preocuparte princesa, yo te ayudare y responderé todas tus dudas.-

Y así fue que Zuno y yo nos dedicamos a leer aquel grueso texto, respondiendo algunas pregunta y el tomaba nota de algunas inquietudes y sugerencias mías.

-Este aparatado aún no está bien definido.- dijo Zuno.

-Las clases sociales...- dije. -Lo sé, Veyita me dijo que aún no estaba del todo convencido con respecto a este tema.-

El anciano hizo una expresión de asombro.

-Me alegra que su majestad comparta este tipo de cosas con usted...-

No pude mas que regalarle una enorme sonrisa por aquel comentario...

Las horas pasaron y seguíamos revisando aquel documento cuando Zuno decidió interrumpir momentáneamente el "estudio" para hablarme de otro tema.

-Princesa, creo que debemos interrumpir por un momento el estudio de las leyes para hablarle de algo más urgente.-

-Claro Zuno lo que digas-

-Dentro de poco se celebrara la coronación de usted y el Rey Veyita, el personalmente me encargo que la ayude con todo tipo de preparativos para ese día y también para el día de su boda.-

Al escucharlo decir boda no pude evitar que se me erizara la piel.

-Y dime Zuno no podrían ser al mismo tiempo?-

El anciano se quedó pensativo.

-Podríamos hacerle esa propuesta al Rey, no creo que se oponga ya que se encuentra muy ocupado.-

-Entonces que así sea Zuno...-

* * *

><p><em>Wuhu! que les pareció? En capítulos siguiente sabrán de que se trata el tan odioso protocolo Saiyajin en cuanto a la coronación se refiere, dudas, comentarios RR? <em>

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo! _


	8. The gun pointed at the head of the Unive

**Diosa de la Muerte**: Si, la verdad es que me decidí por una vestuario (por ahora) más futurista/minimalista y claro conforme vaya avanzando la historia todo tendrá sus cambios, muchas Gracias por tu RR! Espero te guste este capítulo!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

The gun pointed at the head of the universe

Zuno y yo finalmente había terminado de dar lectura a aquel gigantesco tomo sobre la nueva estructura del imperio, quedé bastante impresionada por lo que Veyita y sus generales había logrado en tan poco tiempo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacer saber al resto la población las nuevas leyes.

-Y para finalizar princesa, está de acuerdo en que la boda y coronación se lleven acabo dentro de 3 meses aproximadamente? -

-Si Zuno será lo mejor, así Veyita tendrá tiempo de terminar de poner las cosas en orden y que finalice la reconstrucción de las partes dañadas de la ciudad...-

-Muy sabia observación su alteza...-

Mire al anciano con una enorme sonrisa, mire el reloj de la estancia y hasta ese momento me percate de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, eran cerca de la 10 de la noche, había estado con Zuno 12 horas seguidas y ni siquiera lo había sentido, la compañía de aquel anciano era muy amena, sin mencionar la gran sabiduría y paciencia que poseía.

-Vaya que tarde es...- dije -Será mejor que vaya a ver a Veyita, estoy segura que querrá que cenemos juntos.-

-Adelante su alteza.-

* * *

><p><em>Momentos más tarde en el comedor real.<em>

La cena transcurrió sin mayores percances, Veyita y yo hablábamos sobre lo que aprendí ese día, le daba mis puntos de vista y algunas sugerencias a las cuales les ponía especial atención.

-Y dime, me vas a contar por qué llegaste empapada a la cita con Zuno?- preguntó un tanto serio pero con una pizca de curiosidad.

Reí un poco.-Me levanté muy temprano y decidí ir a explorar el palacio...-

-Y algo interesante?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que si, me gustaría mostrarte...-

-Te soy sincero, ni siquiera yo he tenido tiempo de recorrer el palacio en su totalidad...-

-Entonces te aseguro que te vas a sorprender...-

Veyita arqueo una ceja -Enserio?, hasta no ver no creer...-

-Terminemos de cenar y te mostrare...-

Veyita solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Y como habíamos acordado, después de la cena lleve a veyita a aquel lugar que me había maravillado...<p>

-Ven ayudame con esto...- Ambos abrimos la pesada puerta de oro y al cruzarla me lleve una grata sorpresa.

Era de noche y aquel laberinto había cambiado por completo, no es forma pero si en atmósfera, pareciera que las estrellas de la sala al fina de esos pasillos inundaran todo el lugar, las plantas que colgaban tenían un sutil brillo fluorescente al igual que el agua.

No lo pensé dos veces y entré de lleno al agua, estaba un poco fría, volteé a ver a mi futuro esposo y arqueo una ceja.

-Mujer por que haces eso, si nosotros podemos...- Veyita cometió el mismo error que yo, intento levitar por encima del agua y cayó de lleno, igual que yo.

Me acerque a el y tenía el ceño fruncido. -No sé que tiene este lugar pero al parecer si quieres descubrir lo que hay al final debes llegar a pie...-

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes...- se puso de pie todavía con una cara larga.

No pude hacer mas que soltar una risotada por la escena, lo tome de la mano, el la apretó con un poco de fuerza más lo normal y no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo guié hasta el final de aquel laberinto.

-Llegamos- dije mientras ambos subíamos los 3 escalones para abrir la siguiente puerta de oro.

-Estás listo?- pregunté

Veyita Frunció el ceño -Por qué tanto misterio mujer?-

-Ya verás...- Abrimos las pesadas puertas y entramos en aquella habitación...

La atmósfera era exactamente igual a aquella mañana, pude notar el cambio en el semblante de Veyita, a pesar de ser un guerrero fuerte y orgulloso, note como al igual que yo aquella mañana no daba crédito a la belleza de aquel misterioso lugar.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto mientras recorría las estantería observando las esferas.

-No tengo idea, todas estas esferas son planetas.- tomé una esfera y la toque, inmediatamente se torno de un color azulado y el punto que toque se amplió para mostrar una pequeña ciudad.

Veyita arqueo una ceja al ver aquello. -Y no solo eso mira...- lo tome de la mano nuevamente y lo lleve hasta la esfera de mayor tamaño.

-Este es nuestro planeta...- la toque y esa área se amplió, seguí recorriendo el planeta con mi dedo y se mostraron las edificaciones que estaban siendo reparadas.

-Es.. asombroso...-dijo.

Tomó la esfera que yo tenía en mi mano y la observó.

-Para que habrán utilizado los Tsufurus estas cosas?- preguntó

-Mañana iré a la biblioteca y veré si puedo encontrar algo al respecto.-

-Muy bien...- Finalizó...

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano nuevamente, tomé un baño del guardarropa real tomé una falda larga semi trasparente con volumen medio, un body negro de cuello alto y mangas largas, y para finalizar un blazer corto asimétrico en color blanco; Baje rápidamente la escaleras hasta llegar a aquel lugar, al cruzar la primer puerta, me aseguré de que nadie me viera y procedí a quitarme el saco y la falda y entre al agua, esta vez nade hasta la otra puerta en lugar de caminar, necesita salir pronto...<p>

Tome cuantas esferas pude y salí inmediatamente a la biblioteca.

Deje las esferas en una gran mesa de la biblioteca, al mirar lo muros repletos de libros y documentos por un momento me sentó agobiada, no tenía idea por dónde comenzar.

-Muy bien Respira- me dije al tiempo que colocaba una mano en mi pecho y otra en mi estómago. -Muy bien comencemos...-

Pasé mis dedos sobre los pesados tomos en las estanterías, tomaba uno de por aquí otro de por allá, otro de las estanterías más altas.

-Aprendamos algo más de historia tsufuru...-

Pasaron horas y estudie aquellos tomos como si mi vida dependiera de ellos, pasé de la historia antigua Tsufuru, hasta la moderna, leí sobre los primeros Plants _(los pequeñitos plant)_ y hasta la llegada de nuestros antepasados Saiyajin, sin embargo no había encontrada nada de aquellas esferas...

Cerré un segundo tomo y lo coloqué a un lado, me levante de la silla para dirigirme nuevamente a las estanterías, las recorrí lentamente y me tope con la sección...

-Mapas...- tome un grueso tomo -_Mahisa.._.- se leía en la elegante portada, encuadernada en piel con detalles minimalistas y figuras geométricas en oro.

Volví a tomar asiento, pase la gruesa pasta, la primer hoja en blanco, una dedicatoria y me tope con un mapa de el área habitada por los primeros tsufurus, debajo de la imagen se leía el siguiente texto:

"_Nuestra Madre, Nuestra tierra, Nuestro espíritu"_

Seguí a las siguientes páginas, leí sobre la composición geológica del planeta, la escasa flora y la casi nula fauna, los fenómenos meteorológicos que se daban cada tanto.

Seguí leyendo hasta llegar a un apartado que se titulaba

"_El legado de los cielos"_

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al pasar la página y ver una ilustración idéntica a las esferas que encontramos.

Debajo de la ilustración se leía:

"_Durga"_

Cambié nuevamente de página y comenzó la explicación:

" _Los Durgas o como nosotros las llamábamos esferas celestiales, fueron un regalo dado a nuestra gente por parte de los Forerunners también llamados los inmortales por su extraordinaria longevidad que han estado presentes desde tiempos inmemorables; Los inmortales han recorrido cada rincón del universo, han sido testigos del poder de grandes imperios así como la caída de los mismos, los inmortales a través de generaciones, han recopilado todo el conocimiento obtenido en cada planeta del universo logrando contenerlo en los Durgas... "_

Tome una esfera -Así que ustedes son el resultado de miles de años de exploración intergaláctica y de miles de civilizaciones...-

-Es increíble...-

"_Los Durgas se nos fueron entregados con un propósito y solamente uno: Aprender._

_A través de ellos pudimos expandir nuestros conocimientos en todas las áreas descubiertas, gracias al regalo de los inmortales nos fue posible alcanzar un estado de perfecta autosuficiencia económica y tecnológica"_

-Entonces así fue como lo lograron...-

"_Afortunados somos por haber recibido tan preciado regalo de los inmortales, afortunados somos al poseer tremendas herramientas de conocimiento, afortunados somos al poder ver a través de lo que hemos creado"_

Di vuelta a la página... nada, a partir de ese momento y el resto del grueso tomo eran páginas en blanco...

-Es todo? De verdad? No me van a decir exactamente como funcionan los Durgas? - Dije frustrada, me deje caer de lleno en la silla, observando las esferas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Que podamos ver a través de lo que hemos creado- repetí en voz alta. -Que quisieron decir con eso? -

Salí de la biblioteca e hice una escala técnica en mi habitación deje todos los Durgas excepto uno y me dirigí a la sala del trono, sabía que Veyita estaría ahí y si tiene suerte tal vez podría encontrarlo solo...

* * *

><p>-Vaya! Que bueno que estás solo! Hay algo que debo contarte...- Dije mientras entraba a la oficina privada de veyita.<p>

-Te escucho mujer...- dijo

Saque la Durga. -Ya se que son y para que las usaban los Tsufuru- Veyita me indico que tomara asiento junto a el.

-Te escucho.-

-Según un texto que leí, estas esferas se llaman Durgas y fueron entregadas a los Tsufur por una raza superior llamada Forerunners... en teoría fueron entregados a los Tsufurus con solo 1 propósito... el de aprender.-

-Aprender? Explícate.-

-Los Tsufurus lograron viajar por el universo con ayuda de estas esferas para adquirir conocimientos de miles de planetas, es así como lograron avances tecnológicos e independencia económica...-

-Hace algunos días, antes de que decidieras mudarte al palacio, los generales y yo visitamos el Hangar Tsufuru, estaba repleto de pequeñas naves esféricas, sin embargo no logramos hacer que despegaran...-

-Puedes llevarme?- pregunté.

-Vamos.-

* * *

><p>Esa ala del palacio era totalmente desconocida para mi, y es entendible ya que estaba alejada de los salones y habitaciones principales, al llegar fui testigo de lo que veyita me había dicho, las extrañas naves esféricas.<p>

-Son para un solo pasajero.- Dije

-Así es...-Veyita presiono un botón semi oculto de una nave y la compuerta se abrió.

Tome asiento dentro de la pequeña nave observando a detalle el interior, no había demasiado, solo a un costado un pequeño pedestal con una base cóncava.

-Podrá ser que...- Saque la esfera y la coloqué en el pedestal y como si de un imán se tratara la esfera tomó su lugar en el pedestal acto seguido la nave comenzó a encender sus sistemas y una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció frente a mi...

-Perfecto, todo está en Tsufuru...- dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por aquella pantalla analizando cada menú que desplegaba.

-Creo que encontraste la forma de hacer funcionar estas cosas...- Dijo Veyita arqueando una ceja.

-Eso parece, lo más interesante es que la nave fija el curso del planeta destino por si sola y muestra el tiempo de viaje...-

-Crees que sea de utilidad? -

me quedé pensativa un momento mientras me recargaba en el asiento de aquella diminuta nave y entonces como si de una revelación se tratara contesté la pregunta de Veyita.

-Podemos enviar a los guerreros de menor clase a manera de exploradores...-

-Que dices mujer? - Dijo Veyita un tanto confundido por aquella declaración.

-Si!-Exclame mientras salia de la nave para quedar frente al Monarca. -Escucha podemos hacer exactamente lo mismo que hicieron los Tsufurus, inclusive... -me quede pensativa por un segundo- inclusive podríamos anexar planetas de interés y expandir el imperio Saiyajin...-

Veyita meditó mis palabras y por la expresión en su rostro parecía que finalmente había encontrado la solución a su dilema sobre la decisión de clases.

-Convocare a una junta urgente esta noche con los generales, necesito que estés ahí para que expliques todo lo que me acabas de decir...-

-Será un honor majestad...- hice una pequeña reverencia y Veyita me dedicó una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Esa noche unas horas antes de la cita para hablar frente a los generales, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en mi habitación, había repasado una y otra vez lo que iba a presentar frente a ellos, mire mi cama y ahí estaban, las esferas que serían nuestra salvación.<p>

Para relajarme decidí tomar un largo baño como era mi costumbre casi cada noche, al terminar fui al closet, debía lucir espectacular aún no era reina pero estaba por dar una extensa plática sobre el máximo aprovechamiento de las esferas.

Revolví el closet entero hasta que quedé totalmente satisfecha, en esta ocasión me pondría un vestido en tono gris claro, el ajustado corsét del vestido llegaba hasta un poco debajo de la cadera y el resto caía de forma semi rígida, tome una especia de chaqueta texturizada con corte orientas y manga corta, recogí mi cabello en un chignon alto (_pueden ver el vestido en pinterest!)_.

Estaba lista...

* * *

><p>Caminé junto al guardia que me escoltaba hasta la sala del trono con una esfera en la mano y el otro puño sumamente apretado, estaba sumamente nerviosa pero hacía un esfuerzo sobre saiyajin para no externarlo.<p>

El guardia abrió una de las enormes puertas de la sala del trono y anunció:

-Su Alteza, la princesa Saiidi...- se hizo a un lado para darme el paso.

Note como las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaron en mi, algunas curiosas, algunas mostraban desagrada, pero había una sola mirada que me interesaba y esa mirada era de orgullo, esa mirada era la del Rey.

-Alteza...- Dijo Zuno e hizo una reverencia, el resto de generales lo siguieron.

Veyita se colocó a mi lado y comenzó:

-La princesa Saiidi hizo un descubrimiento dentro del palacio que podría ser de mucha utilidad que podría dar pie a una posible expansión del imperio Saiyajin. Y podrá poner fin a nuestras discusiones sobre la división de clases.-

Los presentes nos miraban atentos.

-Le cedo la palabra...- Veyita me dedica una fugaz mirada y volvió a su asiento.

Tome aire...

-Hace algunos días mientras recorría las instalaciones del palacio di por casualidad con una extraña sala, al entrar en ella encontré estos pequeños artefactos.- mostré la esfera.

-Se llaman Durgas según los registros Tsufuru que pude encontrar en la biblioteca, Estas Durgas son en realidad planetas...- presione la esfera y se torno de un color azulado y la geografía de un planeta se hizo visible, hubo sonidos de exclamación en la sala.

-Al presionar cualquier área del planeta esta se expandirá para dar una mejor vista del lugar seleccionado...-

-Y Exactamente de que nos sirve tener un planeta si no tenemos transporte para visitarlo?- Pregunto un prepotente Kale.

Veyita, Horen y Zuno le dedicaron una mirada asesina.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, esta tarde Veyita me mostró el hangar Tsufuru y las extrañas naves esféricas que en el se encuentran, cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que las Durgas activan dichas naves...- Nuevamente hubo exclamaciones por parte de los presentes.

-Muy bien "Alteza" ya tenemos naves y tenemos mapas, que sigue?- pregunto nuevamente Kale en un tono sarcástico, mire con el rabillo del ojo a Veyita y note su semblante enfurecido por el tono de aquel general.

Le dedique una media sonrisa a Kale.

-Como futura Reina estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucede, y estoy al tanto de que aún no han logrado ponerse de acuerdo con el asunto de la división de clases, caballeros pongan mucha atención a mis siguientes palabras ya que podrían ser la respuesta que estaban buscando...

Logré la atención total de los presentes.

-Con la ayuda de estas esferas , podremos enviar a los guerreros de menor nivel de pelea a la conquista de planetas con un nivel de pelea bajo, a guerreros de mayor nivel enviarlos en escuadrones a planetas más poderosos y nosotros como la Élite tendremos la misión de conquistar planetas con niveles de pelea superiores...-

Zuno y Veyita se miraron por un instante y el anciano hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Lo que propone la princesa me parece bastante viable su majestad- Opinó el delgado Piman. -Podríamos comenzar una red de comercio entre nuestro planeta y otros!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Piman y la princesa tienen razón alteza, eso será mucho mejor que tener a los guerreros de clase baja y media haciendo absolutamente nada...- dijo Tora.

-Horen que opinas?- Pregunto Veyita.

-Me parece que todo esto fue un gran acierto por parte de la princesa, creo que aún hay algunos puntos débiles pero en general me parece una idea estupenda.- Finalizo el canoso Saiyajin.

-No se hable más, tenemos todos los votos a favor?- Pregunto Veyita

Cada Saiyajin asintió.

Tras finalizar mi presentación hice una reverencia a Veyita y me despedí de los presentes.

_Más tarde_

Encendí una pequeña lampara de tocador y me senté en la cama, tomé una de las esferas y la active.

Al hacer el recorrido por el planeta, noté que era un raza sumamente avanzada, su fisionomía muy parecida ala nuestra pero sin cola, la vestimenta de sus habitantes era muy semejante a la que ahora se usaba en el palacio, su arquitectura estaba conformada por grandes edificios minimalistas, casi todo en tonos claros _(recordemos que las imágenes son en un tono azulado ), _note en la lejanía de la ciudad principal n majestuoso palacio, con amplios jardines y lo que parecían zonas de entrenamiento, realicé un mayor acercamiento a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y vi a una joven, parecía lata con el cabello oscuro y recogido en un coleta lata, sus ojos parecían claros al igual que su piel, su vestimenta de dos piezas pantalón ceñido al cuerpo al igual que la chaquetas ambos con cortes simétricos y su calzada eran un botas de cuña al igual blancas que llegaban a sus rodillas.

En su mano derecha sostenía un arma parecía una especie de espada su base era semicircular separándose en dos partes y terminando en punta, emana una especia de luz.

La misteriosa chica estaba por lanzar una estocada cuando se detuvo en seco...y miro a ambos lados como si alguien la estuviera observando, elevó su mirada al cielo y nuestras miradas se "cruzaron" entrecerró los ojos.

Lancé la esfera lejos de mi...

Será posible que haya podido verme? Me cuestionaba mientras observaba la esfera que se había detenido al pie de un mueble.

* * *

><p><em>CHAN! quién será esa misteriosa chica? Y los por qué pudo ver a la Saiidi? En este capítulo incorpore algunos nombres de otro universo que me encanta y es el de Halo, si el videojuego, las imágenes de la vestimenta y la extraña espada pueden verlas en mi Pinterest! <em>

_Información de los nombres_

_Mahisa:Nombre masculino de origen sánscrito que significa: Señor de la tierra. _

_**Durga****:** (pronunciado durgaa) la madre tierra. Diosa que representa el conocimiento de uno mismo para entrar en contacto con el Ser. _

_Forerunners: Provenientes del universo de Halo,los __**Forerunner**__ son una de las especies más emblemáticas de Halo. No se sabe mucho de lo que son en sí los Forerunners, salvo que son una civilización sumamente avanzada._

_Que les pareció? Comentarios? RR? _

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo! _


	9. Jackal s

Capítulo 9

Jackal's

_El rey Veyita y sus generales no tardaron demasiado en dividir cada Saiyajin por poder de pelea, asignar nuevas vivienda en base a su clase así como asignar lo que se convertiría en nuestro modo de vida durante un tiempo..._

Todavía faltaban algunas semana para que la boda y coronación se llevaran acabo, así que Veyita y yo decidimos que al igual que el resto de los guerreros de nuestro planeta partiríamos a la conquista de uno que otro planeta aledaño al nuestro...

-Estás lista?- Preguntó.

-Si...-

Ese sería el primer día que partiría con Veyita a la conquista de algún planeta aledaño, tras analizar la mayoría de las esferas decidimos partir a un pequeño planeta llamado Eayn y tras revisarlo con el Scooter obtuvimos información sobre los habitantes y su nivel de pelea, era bastante bajo en realidad y es por esa razón que nos pareció perfecto como nuestra primera "misión" ya que no podíamos darnos el lujo de permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de nuestro planeta, al menos no por ahora...

-Zuno se hará cargo de todo mientras no estamos.- Me dijo Veyita.

-Nappa y Zorn partieron hace 2 días a otro planeta pero a diferencia de nosotros fueron a negociar la venta del que estamos a punto de conquistar.- Dijo Veyita lleno de orgullo, sabía que a pesar de ser la primera vez que saldríamos de nuestro planeta,teníamos el poder suficiente para eliminar a todos los habitantes de aquel planeta y poder venderlo.

_(si quieren ver el vestuario para esta primer batalla pueden checarlo en mi pinterest! ) _

Veyita y yo caminamos hacia el hangar principal, el llevaba en su mano la esfera correspondiente a aquel planeta, al acercanos a las pequeñas naves esféricas Veyita espero hasta que estuviera dentro de la mía, me entrego la esfera y dijo:

-Puedes hacerme el honor?-

Sonreí

Coloque la esfera en el pedestal y sincronicé ambas naves, en la pantalla apareció el tiempo de vuelo: 2 días.

Las pequeña compuerta se cerro y ambos salimos disparados hacia el espacio y en cuanto salimos de la atmósfera del planeta la nave de inundo de un extraño gas que nos puso a dormir...

* * *

><p>2 días más tarde...<p>

Las naves aterrizaron en lo que parecía despoblado, al abrirse la compuerta no pude evitar sentirme mal del estomago y...

-Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Veyita un poco preocupado, se agacho para quedar a mi altura, yo estaba de rodillas en el piso...

-Si, solo que, es el primer viaje y ese gas... si que me dio nauseas...- respondí.

-Tómate unos minutos, no tenemos prisa y los habitantes de este planeta son bastante débiles, no tardaremos en eliminarlos...- Tomó su scooter y lo colocó en su oreja, apretó el botón y el aparto comenzó a hacer algunos cálculos hasta que finalmente señaló una dirección.

Unos minutos después...

-Es en esa dirección...- Veyita señaló el norte. - Te sientes mejor?- preguntó.

-Si-

-Vamos entonces...-Me ayudó a levantarme y ambos nos elevamos para ir al encuentro de los habitantes de este planeta.

Mientras sobrevolábamos la zona me pude percatar que era un planeta con poca o nula vegetación y me pareció extraño ya que la temperatura no era alta en lo absoluto, a lo lejos pudimos ver lo que parecía un pequeño sembradío; descendimos.

Lo lugareños nos miraron muy extrañados pero no más que nosotros a ellos, su aspecto era como de reptil aunque caminaban semi erguidos y en 2 patas, sus enormes ojos redondos y saltones nos miraron fijamente.

Las criaturas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas en un dialecto muy extraño, por fortuna nuestros rastreadores estaban programados para traducir lo que decían.

_-Que querrán estos ojos chicos aquí?-_

_-No lo sé, será mejor que los llevemos ante el líder... se ven peligrosos-_

_-Espósenlos primero, si se resisten mátenlos!-_

_-_Esto no luce nada bien...- susurre pero lo suficientemente alto para que Veyita lograra escucharme.

Las criaturas comenzaron a rodearnos.

-Todo saldrá bien, no son muy poderosos...- respondió. -Ahora debemos seguirles la corriente...-

Veyita y yo levantamos la manos en señal de rendición, los Jackals, como mostraba el rastreador desenfundaron unas extrañar armas con forma de herradura y una luz verde entre el espacio que se formaba.

Dos Jackals se acercaron por detrás nuestro, tomaron nuestras manos y nos colocaron un tipo de esposas de luz.

Después de algunas horas de recorrer un largo camino por el desértico planeta, llegamos a lo que podríamos llamar la capital del planeta, no era un lugar que mostrara señas de grandes avances tecnológicos a pesar de sus sofisticadas armas, sus casas eran construcciones semicirculares de piedra, muy similares a las antiguas construcciones Saiyajin, seguimos caminando por una larga avenida hasta llegar a una construcción mucho más grande que el resto, unas pocos escalones llevaban a lo que parecí aun pequeño trono donde un ser dela misma raza estaba sentando.

_-Que hacen estas cosas aquí!-_

-_Majestad los encontramos en los campos de cultivo-_

_-No sabes nada de ellos ni que es lo que quieren pero parecen peligrosos-_

Veyita comenzó a hablar -Venimos a negociar con ustedes...-

El monarca lo miro extrañado volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_-Nosotros no negociamos con seres como ustedes-_

Por la traducción de scooter había entendido lo que Veyita dijo.

Veyita frunció el ceño -Venimos a que nos cedan la soberanía de su planeta.-

El extraño monarca volteo la cabeza de un lado a otro pero esta vez más rápido como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque, se levanto de su trono y camino hacia nosotros.

-_Ustedes invasores, no tienen asuntos aquí y por supuesto que no le cederemos la soberanía de nuestro planeta-_

_-Quítenles esas máquinas!-_

Un par de lagartos nos retiraron los scooters, el monarca hizo un sonido extraño y ruidoso, inmediatamente todos los lagartos presentes (cerca de unos 1000) desenfundaron sus armas y nos apuntaron.

El lagarto les dijo algo que y ano pudimos entender...

-Estas lista... - preguntó Veyita.

-Nací lista...- respondí y el esbozo una media sonrisa.

Ambos nos liberamos de las esposas, nuestros atacantes quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel acto, Veyita y yo nos miramos por un instante como si supiéramos lo que el otro estaba a punto de hacer... y así fue.

La batalla fue relativamente sencilla y a pesar de que algunos de sus disparos nos causaron algunas quemaduras leves, nada que no pudiéramos superar.

Cuando finalmente todos nuestros enemigos estaban abatidos, Veyita y yo miramos al monarca del planeta. Su reptilínea cara mostraba un profundo terror hacia nosotros, los invasores...

-Debiste acceder a lo que te pedimos reptil...- Veyita tomó al lagarto por el cuello levantándolo hasta quedar frente a frente. -Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias...- Veyita lanzo al soberano contra una construcción seguido por una poderosa esfera de energía...

Los Jackals habían sido eliminados...

Veyita y yo nos sentamos en algunos escombros del lugar, habíamos recuperado nuestros rastreadores y Veyita tenía algunas transmisiones perdidas.

-Que sucede Nappa?- habló

_-Alteza los habitantes del planeta Doisac está interesados en adquirir el planeta Eayn_- dijo una voz del otro lado.

-Bien Realiza la venta entonces...-

-_Entendido su alteza, en cuanto se realice el pago, nos encontraremos con ustedes, no debe tardar más de medio día y estamos a unas cuantas horas de el planeta Eayn_.-

-Entonces los esperaremos aquí...-

Veyita cortó la transmisión.

-Parece que se hizo el trato por este planeta...- Me dijo.

-Me da mucho gusto, de igual manera no fue difícil vencer a estos sujetos...- Respondí.

Veyita me regalo una media sonrisa.

-Nappa y Zorn no deben tardar en llegar...-

* * *

><p>Algunas horas más tarde...<p>

Saiidi y Veyita levantaron sus miradas al cielo y vieron un par de destellos.

-Llegaron- dijo Veyita.

* * *

><p>-Qué novedades nos tienes Nappa?-<p>

-Alteza.- el fuerte guerrero hizo una reverencia a su rey. -No hubo ningún problema al dialogar con los habitantes y líderes del planeta _Doisac, _Al contrario se veían muy interesados en nuestra campaña...-

-Así es alteza- Continuó Zorn – Y podríamos en algún futuro intentar alianzas con planetas poderosos, podrías comenzar a expandir el imperio Saiyajin...

-Me parece interesante que podamos hacer alianzas en un futuro, sería excelente para expandir el poderío Saiyajin...- Dijo Veyita.

-Alteza...- Dijo Zorn nuevamente -Mientras completábamos la transacción Tartarus el Rey del planeta menciono a un tal freezer y al preguntar por el nos dijeron que era el Emperador de Espacio de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio...-

-Suena a problemas- pensé -

-Y creen que este sujeto nos de problemas? -Preguntó Veyita.

-No mencionaron más que su nombre y cargo, así que debo suponer que no, no habrá ningún problema...-

* * *

><p>En algún Lugar del Espacio...<p>

-Mi Lord...- Comenzó un tripulante -Tenemos información valiosa proveniente del planeta Doisac, al parecer un par de Saiyajin realizaron la venta del planeta Eayn por su cuenta...-

-Que dices?-

-Así es Mi Lord y no solo eso Tartarus aseguró que otros Saiyajin habia limpiado el planeta por completo... incluyendo a sus habitantes.-

-mmm, esos Saiyajin suenan a que darán muchos problemas, además nadie limpia y vende planetas si mi autorización...Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al planeta de los Saiyajin?- preguntó Freezer.

-Aproximadamente 3 semanas Mi Lord...- Respondió uno de los navegantes.

-Que la nave vaya a toda velocidad, quiero llegar lo antes posible, estos Saiyajin deberán entender quien es el Emperador del universo antes de que decidan ponerse creativos y seguir con la limpia de planetas sin mi autorización!- Finalizó.

-Si señor...-

* * *

><p><em>De Vuelta en el planeta Veyita<em>

Me deje caer libremente en aquella enorme y cómoda cama, el viaje en aquella diminuta esfera realmente había provocado un caos en mi nervios y necesitaba espacio... mucho espacio.

Esa tarde me reuní con el viejo Zuno para contarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido en nuestro primer viaje de conquista, Zuno pudo notar mi entusiasmo al contarle ya que me dijo lo siguiente:

-Veo que Veyita no se equivoco al escogerte como su compañera, eres el perfecto ejemplo de lo que una guerrera Saiyajin representa.-

No pude evitar más que sonrojarme un poco y agradecer por aquel comentario.

El resto de la charla se basó en los preparativos de la boda, inclusive me dio una enorme lista de invitados, un montón de nombres de "guerreros importantes" de los cuales solo pude reconocer a dos o tres, invitados de Veyita supuse, pero al finalizar la lectura de la lista...

-Oye Zuno en esta lista hay prácticamente cero conocidos míos, dónde esta el nombre de mi Amiga Gine y su compañero Bardock?- pregunté.

El anciano bajo la mirada y respondió u pregunta...

-Princesa Saiidi, debido a la actual separación de clases en base al nivel de pelea... se decidió que los invitados deben ser solo de clase alta, al tratarse algo tan importante como el matrimonio del rey...-

-Veyita autorizó esto?- pregunte.

-Su firma está al final de la hoja princesa...-

Al ver la letra y firma de mi futuro esposo no pude sentir una pequeña palpitación en el corazón, no tenía sentido al menos no tenía sentido para mi... Veyita conocía a Gine, lucho a nuestro lado, en realidad nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda, además el sabe... el sabe que ella es como mi hermana! Mi única familia en realidad.

-Debo hablar con el Rey acerca de esto...- dije

-Pero princesa debe entender que esto no solo fue una decisión del Rey...-

-Lo sé, pero.. el es el Rey y yo pronto seré su reina, estoy segura que me cumplirá el menos esta petición...-

Tuve que esperar hasta la hora de la cena para expresarle mi molestia en cuanto al asunto...

-Que pasá mujer, estás muy callada, o acaso sigues cansada de nuestro primer viaje...- Pregunto Veyita en un tono algo sarcástico y burlón, algo que se hacía cada vez más frecuente en el.

-No... es solo que...- me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el.

Su rostro se torno algo sorprendido.

-Que sucede?- su semblante ahora era de preocupación.

-Zuno me mostró la lista de invitados para la boda...- noté como la ceja de Veyita se arqueaba.

-Y...?-o puedo discutir ese tema contigo mujer...- Dijo finalmente al momento que se levantó de la mesa.

-Sabes que es como mi hermana...- finalicé.

-Lo sé... y te aseguro que incluso para mi fue una decisión difícil el dejarla a ella por todo lo que representa para ti, pero también quiero que entiendas que no fue solo una decisión mía, El concejo decidió que bajo ningún motivo la clase alta debe mezclarse con la clase baja...- su semblante se tornó muy serio, más de lo habitual.

De mi boca no pudo salir ninguna palabra, tenía razón, estaba apunto de convertirme en reina pero mientras eso sucedía, yo no tenía poder de decisión en ese tipo de asuntos...

Solo bajé desvié la mirada y vi como Veyita se alejo para salir del comedor.

* * *

><p>Más tarde...<p>

No pude evitar en lo sucedido durante la cena, hasta ese momento comencé a digerir todo lo que conlleva ser el monarca de un planeta entero... las difíciles decisiones que se deben tomar y como aceptarlas a pesar no estar de acuerdo por completo... debo confesar que a raíz de eso mi admiración por el que estaba a punto de convertirse en mi esposo creció de manera exponencial sin embargo una duda comenzó a crecer en mi mente, Veyita estaba listo para asumir su cargo, pero, Yo estaba lista?...

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Uy! Saiidi ya se puso en el lugar de Veyita al entender lo difícil que es tomar decisiones en conjunto para poder ejercer su cargo, que le provocará esto a nuestro protagonista? _

_Dejen sus RR! los leo en el próximo capítulo! y no olviden checar mi Pinteres para más detalles de escenario, vestuario y personajes oc ahh y con eso de que están de moda las páginas en FB también pueden encontrar una fan page de mi oc Airi! www. Facebook SonAiri ! _


End file.
